I Think I'm Falling For You
by BlowMeAKiss1366
Summary: Len Kagamine is the princely shota of the school and is admired by all the guys and is a God to all the girls. He finds though one particular girl interesting when he discovers Rin is immune to his charms. He gets the whole school against her when rejected, alas, intrigued by her, he tries to get her to fall for him, failing to do so since she thinks he's full of it.
1. Chapter 1: Don't Tell Me What To Do!

Chapter One: Don't Tell Me What To Do!

"I think that's the last of it!" I announced tiredly. Not hearing a response, I sigh loudly, and let myself fall backwards onto my comfortable bed. God, I hated to pack and then a few hours later _un_packing. It's a pain in the lower region, you know! I thought feeling my eyebrow twitch with just the thought.

Yo! What's up? I guess I should probably introduce myself. My name is Rin Kagamine. And don't you wear it out! Hehe. Anyway, if you haven't noticed yet, my father, mother, and I have moved into a new place located into the large city of Tokyo, Japan. It's quite a large city if I do say so myself. Maybe a little _too _big for my liking. Meh, I'll get used to it eventually.

Of course I bet about three ideas popped into your head about why my family and I moved here. Option one: Dad got a job. Option two: Mom got a job. Or option three: We moved here because we wanted a different atmosphere and we craved a new beginning.

I'll give you about five seconds to guess the answer!

Five!

Four!

Three!

Two and a HALF!

Two!

One and three quarters!

One and a half!

ONE!

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Congratulations! It's option one! If you guessed it correctly, give yourself a good pat on the back and share to the world how special and smart you are! If you DIDN'T get it right, then you're a retard with your head not screwed on straight!

Hehe! Just kidding—I'm not that insulting to a donkey's ass!

Ahem. Anyway, now that you know the whole scenario about where and why we moved here, then I probably should now share that I'm going to be starting my first year in high school at Crypton High. I'll admit, I'm a little scared and maybe a tad nervous, but I'm actually really excited to have new teachers, new friends, and maybe...that special someone who will lift me off my feet, be my prince, and we'll get married, and have kids, and will name them all Rin Jr, and—!

OKAY. That's ENOUGH. Even for me! SHEESH.

"RIN! Get your butt down here! You still got your box of clothes!" My mother shouted downstairs for me. I sighed miserably. Ugh. I was hoping that I was all done and now I had to get yet another box. I wanted to rest up and regain my energy for tomorrow and be in a great mood for my first day of High School.

I guess not everything goes as we want it to, huh? Oh well, FML.

"Coming Mom!" I hurried downstairs so that it would be done and over with and the uproar for today would finally end.

_The Next Day…_

The song: "_Want U Back_" by Cher Lloyd began to buzz loudly, which soon ended with a surprise jolt from me.

"UGH! Shut _up _you stupid alarm clock!" I groaned irritably, as my fist slammed against the alarm clock earning a tragic squeak from it.

I ran my fingers through my medium thick blonde hair, as I stared at the ceiling with thought. _Can't believe its back to school. . . I wonder if I'll make any friends. . . Ugh! What am I so worried about? _I thought sighing, as my mouth curved into frown was replaced with a smile as I slowly rise up.

Absentmindedly, I began to scratch my scalp and my back, as I got up to brush my teeth for the day and the rest of the typical get-ready-for-school routine.

After about five minutes of brushing my teeth and hearing my dad's obnoxious snoring, I got my new school uniform on. Back in junior high in the old days, we were allowed to wear anything we wanted. Now, there's an annoying dress code. The uniform was a dark blue skirt accompanied by a white t-shirt with a blue collar on top.

I sweat dropped when I noticed how short the skirt was in the mirror, _'__Perverted principal__.' _I thought, smiling meekly, as I then grabbed a comb and combed through my hair gently—of course trying my best not to get those irritating split ends.

I pinned back my bangs with a couple of cute bobby pins, and started to head downstairs for a nutritious breakfast. Hehe. Nutritious~

As I figured by listening to my dad's incessant snores, he was still sleeping. But my mom was up drinking some coffee and sitting at the kitchen table. A few unattractive bags under her eyes, as I raised an eyebrow.

"Dad's snores kept you up I can see," I said nonchalantly while opening up the fridge getting some strawberry Yoplait yogurt out.

"Great observation," she replied back shaking her head disapproving. She sighed, "I wish he would stop snoring. I can never get any sleep from the damn noise."

"Just make him sleep on the couch until you fall asleep so that he won't wake you up."

"Honey, he could wake me up _while _I'm sleeping."

"I'm just trying to be helpful!" I shrugged, feeling slightly offended.

Mom snorted, "Hehe. I know honey, would you please grab me a straw?"

I blinked, "Um. . . for your coffee?"

"No, for my cat dish."

"No need for sarcasm." I replied, stifling a giggle.

"Just got to use it when I have to," she smiled sweetly at me.

"Won't the coffee burn your mouth if you use a straw?" I grabbed a straw out of the cabinet nevertheless.

"Nah, it's cool enough."

"Did you know that if you snore while you sleep, it's impossible to dream?" I said matter-of-factly, as I handed her the straw.

"Well _that's one _way to start a conversation. And how do you know that?" She asked with a smile. Mom was used to my randomness.

"Wikipedia."

"Well done."

"I know," I smirked playfully, as I kissed my mom on the cheek. "Well, I gotta be heading to school now." I threw my yogurt in the trash and rinsed my spoon off.

"Honey, are you sure you remember the route how to get there?" She asked sipping her coffee, with a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Yes Mommmmm," I emphasized as I felt my eyes began to roll.

"Well you're just a little retarded so I didn't know if you'd remember."

"Mom! Look who's talking, you have absolutely no sense of direction! Dad had to ask _three _gas stations how to get here while before you were too stubborn to ask for directions and kept us driving in circles!" I exclaimed.

She caressed her chin, "Hm. Touché. Aw, my daughter is getting smarter!"

I sweat dropped, "I'm outta here."

"Haha! Okay, have a good day honey! When you come back I want you to tell me all about it!" She grinned excitedly; I smiled back.

"Yeah yeah, have a good day mom, love you." I replied with a grin. I closed the door and headed to Crypton High. Oh gawd! I was so flustered yet excited! What mixed emotions!

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

It's been about twenty minutes, and I still haven't gotten to school. I started feeling panic take over me, as I lost my composure completely.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! _Crap_!" I shouted angrily. My hands grabbed my hair, squeezing it frantically in the process. I should've asked my mom again for directions! _Guess my mom was right . . . as always. _I thought starting to feel my anger seethe into my body as I began to shout once again full of frustration.

I couldn't believe I was so stupid to get myself lost! I checked my cellphone to see what time it was. As my eyebrows lifted with extent and fright when I realized it was 7:35! I had only about 8 minutes to get to school!

"I think I'm going to throw up. . ." I said out loud meekly. I was at a stop now, I could either go left or right. I just had no idea where to go! Damn it!

"I'm going to be late! Son-of-a-_biscuit_!" I shouted.

"Son-of-a-biscuit? What?" I heard a voice as I felt myself jump from surprise. I turned around to face the voice and it appeared to be a boy, but I couldn't see his face. It was covered with a hoody.

"H-holy crap! Who are you!? My mom says never to talk to strangers!" I held my hands close to my chest with fear literally written on my face.

I heard him chuckle, "Hehe. Are you looking for Crypton High by any chance? I kind of heard you blowing up earlier."

I ignored his comment about accidentally eavesdropping. "Yes! Oh my _God_! Yes! Do you know how to get there?! I'm going to be late!"

I heard him stifle a laugh, "You just take a left, keep going straight and then you turn right at the third stop sign and you'll be there."

I had a notepad writing it all down while he sweat dropped.

"Thanks stranger!" I smiled widely, as I turned and ran away from the mysterious stranger that for some reason I didn't think a whole lot about since I was completely focused and resolute about getting to school. No way was I going to be tardy on the first day!

About three minutes later, I was at the High School and whoa! Was it ever big! I sweat dropped, _'Great, I'll probably get lost in the school too,' _I thought, my eyes half-lidded from the unsatisfying feeling_. '__I wonder though who that kid was. . . does he go here perhaps? He seemed like an okay dude.' _

I made my way through the doors and could immediately smell a mixture of different scents: Body Odor, perfume, cologne, cafeteria food, and. . . _sniff sniff, _lotion?

What the Hell. Well anyway, I made my way to where my locker was supposed to be. It was on the second floor, 'Locker 240.' There was a bunch of kids crowded everywhere making out, texting, being total goofballs, and even fighting. Jeez, what a bunch of psychos. . .

I'm _so _going to like it here!

I grabbed all my belongings and started to head to my first class: 'Communication Arts.' Yay! I loved writing; this would definitely be an easy class to pass!

Suddenly I bumped into a kid and dropped all of my stuff. God damn it! I'm such a klutz.

…

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized right away, as I picked up all my stuff.

"Hehe. It's okay," I heard a familiar voice. It. . . was it that boy again?!

I looked up immediately and met a pair of dark blue eyes that were almost the same color as mine.

"Hey, you're that kid from earlier. . ." I trailed off, beginning to stand up, I dusted off my skirt, as I kept looking at him in the eyes while he was still picking some of his textbooks up.

"How funny, were right next to each other in lockers," he said simply, as he grinned a boyish grin, earning my smile in the process.

"Um yeah it is," I mumbled awkwardly, as I about to walk away when he suddenly blurted.

"I'm Len, Len Kagamine."

My eyes widen immensely, "Your last name is 'Kagamine?' _'K-a-g-a-m-i-n-e'_?" I asked speechless.

"Sure is, don't wear it out! Hehe." He giggled as I felt myself flinch.

"I'm Rin, Rin Kagamine."

He returned a confused look.

"Huh, maybe were destined to be together then," he winked, as I felt my mouth curve into a frown. He slid his hoody off as it revealed messy but beautiful blonde hair that had a little stubby pony tail in the back.

He grabbed my petite hand, "It's nice to meet you, cutie." he kissed my hand as I felt paralyzed with his sudden change in attitude.

"W-wh-what do you think you're doing!?" I replied, completely shocked, "I don't know about you, but if you haven't noticed were not in France!"

He raised an eyebrow, "France. . .? What does that have to do with anything beautiful?"

"Never mind—Ack! Beautiful!? Are you trying to pick me up or something?"

"Absolutely not," he said with even more confusion in his eyes, "Rinny, I'm not picking you up, see? My arms are to my sides! I'm flirting with you," he said nonchalantly.

My eyebrow twitched. _'W-what the Hell!? Who is this weirdo! Sure he's pretty cute, but what. The. HELL?!' _

He's definitely a player, I got to ditch this dude! And wait a minute. . . Did he just call me _Rinny_?!

"R-_Rinny_?! What the flip!" I breathed slowly, "Look, I'm not interested." I stated bluntly, trying to make everything clear. No way was I going to deal with a player on the first day, and he seems to be the confident popular type. He _must_ be popular, no way, am I getting his most likely 'fan girls' to come and get my throat already!

His face was then emotionless, as then it felt as if he was looking into my soul trying to search for answers.

"You're. . . not. . . interested in me?" He asks bluntly, and obviously puzzled.

"No, sorry," I said awkwardly, I shifted around uncomfortably. We were attracting people's attention, and I didn't like it.

Suddenly to my udder astonishment he began to wail, "THIS GIRL SAID I'M UGLY!" he shouted. I felt my hairs on my back spike up, and I felt my heart quicken its pace. What the _Hell_! I didn't say that!

"No I didn't!" I shouted back.

Too late, I earned glares from all the girls and—guys?

One girl came up to me, "What's wrong with you! Lenny-bear is the best boy out there! You little bitch!" she raised a hand to hit me, but I already dodged it.

"What the Hell, I didn't sign up for this!" I began to run for it. How did this one boy make my life already a living Hell with girls and even _boys_?! And _now_ they're chasing me!

Len smirked, "Heh. Stupid girl," then he frowned. "But, how is she immune to me?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away thinking really hard.

"Apologize to _Len_!" A few guys shouted at me, now I knew what my reputation was going to be here, either the: 'tough girl' or the 'bad guy.' I didn't care, I was so angry at the moment that he did this. I wanted to have a good year but I knew it was too late.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'll _never_ tell that _bastard_ I'm sorry!" I shouted back angrily, and ran for my life. I didn't care if I was skipping my first class on my first day of Crypton High; I was getting the _Hell_ out of here!

_End of chapter one…_


	2. Chapter 2: A Deal

I Think I'm Falling For You

_By BlowMeAKiss1366_

A/N: Hey guys! Okay, I've got a good reason why I didn't update more quickly! (I'm really sorry!) After two or three days(?) I was in GYM class playing Castle Ball/Tag, and I was guarding a pin in a place for a friend who got hit in the face with a ball that was trying to knock down the pin. UGH. Well, a boy chucked a ball at me and hit me right in my RIGHT hand! I felt a huge shot of pain go through my hand to my arm. I went to the damn nurse's office almost crying (it hurt _that _bad!) and I had to wait for like 10 minutes for them to talk to me (the nurse and the nurse's assistant) and then when they did they gave me a ice pack. It still hurt really bad in the meaty part of the hand (kind of under the thumb & oh and I'm right handed!) And after a whole hour dilemma they finally let me call my mom to come get me and bring me to the doctor because the nurse didn't know if I broke my thumb area or my hand, and it was swelling bad. Then my mom came rushing from a half hour drive from where she works to come get me! She was so worried and brought me to the Urgent care St. Mary's hospital. I ended up fracturing half of my hand! So I couldn't write! :( I still have the cast thingy on my hand but I wanted to update because I got so many reviews! Thanks so much you guys! You people rock! :) I realize that I made a lot of long sentences and over used the comas so I'll try to stop that and use more of these things! ('.')! Anyway, just for you awesome reviewers! Here you go! :D

Chapter Two: A Deal

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Hah, hah, hah. . . ." I panted tiredly. My hand brushed against the big Cherry Blossom tree that sat across Crypton High School's parking lot. Beaded sweat trailed down my forehead. _'Damn, those kids are fast runners! But not as fast as me, mwhahaha!' _I thought with a tired mischievous grin. I was exhausted! After that freaking _douche LEN _made up some crazy uproar occur, I had to run out of school from a stampede of freaky fan girls and fan guys.

I felt my teeth clench with fear. _'Shit, those crazy Japanese teachers will smash my new iPhone 5 if I show into class late! They won't believe that a stupid little shota got me into this predicament! ARGH! Screw this.' _I thought feeling mixed emotions of fear and anger.

"Len. . . I'm going to _kill _you." I knitted my eyebrows angrily, feeling an evil aura consume me. My blonde hair flowed in the air; my eyes turned bloodshot. "I'm going to grab a buoyant like the Revolution War American troops used against the British and shoot _you_ in the arm and stab your _rectum_. You'll be pleading mercy but—ho! Ho! Ho! HO! There will be absolutely no _mercy_! Then, I'll hit you in the head with an iron shovel until you're unconscious. . . then I will dig a 10ft hole in the McDonald's basement, put you in it, wait until you wake up and BAM! I'll shoot you in the eye and then—!"

"Hehe. I like your rants. May I hear more?" I heard a cocky voice behind me. My blaring fury eyes glared into a pair of amused sapphire orbs. _'Len.' _I thought, suddenly regaining my composure—well not all of it. '_What's he doing here?'_

"_YOU!" _I shouted furious, pointing at him with no effect. To my astonishment he didn't even flinch. But the only thing that moved was his lips, they were curving into a wider smirk. _'He's like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland with his eerie smile,' _I thought feeling a slight shiver flow down my spine.

He placed his left hand on his heart—or besom. His eyes half-lidded, "Yes, _me._" he emphasized 'me' as if I were some sort of retard. UGH! He's making me mad once again! And who does he think he is acting all cool and slick when he just almost got me killed! WHAT THE HELL DUDE!

"GO. AWAY. You son-of-a—!" I was about to finish when he _rudely _interrupted me. The nerve of him! Stupid shota, just. . . go fly away or something!

"Biscuit?" He scoffed with (I SWEAR TO GOD) a glint of sparkle in his eye for a fraction of a second.

"You! Don't even—ERK! Just stop!" I clenched my hair tightly, feeling a temper tantrum about to occur within me. _'Remember what you're psychiatrist told you! Breathe Rin! Your blood pressure is important too! Not your fist and where it will end up!'_

He came closer to me, his smirk even wider. His eyes seemed to be laughing at me, taunting me with it's glory. I felt a little vulnerable at the moment. I absentmindedly backed away as he came inching in, closer and closer towards me.

"Stop what?" he asked, his blonde hair flowed with the wind that would blow every few seconds.

"Stop being such a jackass!" I snapped at him. He then knitted his eyebrows, as he then pinned me to the tree.

"_ME? _A jack_ass? _Rinny, do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Tsk, tsk." I felt his minty (what the hell, does he constantly chew Eclipse gum or something?) breath on my face. Gross, dude, you're popping my bubble! "You're sure interesting." he caressed my chin nonchalantly, with a smirk on his face.

_'Back away you GAY SHOTA!' _I thought, feeling my adrenaline start to pump into my system. I suddenly felt more energy blaring through my blood stream.

"What do you mean by _that? _Of course I'm interesting, Mom tells me everyday that I'm unique from everyone else." I blurted out stupidly, as I still glared at him even though I had said something so utterly stupid.

His mouth slightly went ajar, as he started to laugh. He put his hands back to his sides, and held his hands on his stomach.

"You're kinda stupid, but you're funny!" he proclaimed, laughing hard now. I suddenly felt my face turn red from his comment 'You're stupid', but got over it in a second snapping at him.

"I'm NOT stupid! _YOU'RE _stupid! Let's get one damn thing straight you little shota—!"

"Shota. . .?" He mumbled dumbfounded, as he looked at me now again with the familiar innocent, puzzled face.

"I ain't dealing with your B.S right now! I'm sorry that you have some kind of mental issue to think that you're so big and bad. Because if you haven't noticed, you got a GANG TO CHASE ME DOWN AND ALMOST KILL ME YOU ASSHOLE!"

He then stood up abruptly. His eyes were full of sudden anger. He put his index finger on my chest. "Who do you _think _you're calling an asshole, you little pipsqueak!" his voice suddenly went high pitched. Somebody lost their composure!

"I... I HATE YOU! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! I NOW KNOW WHY MY MOM TOLD ME NOT TO TALK TO STRANGERS!"

"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH STRANGERS YOU RETARD!"

"ARE YOU BI-POLAR LEN!? I THOUGHT I WAS _BEAUTIFUL_!?"

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO WIN YOU OVER BUT I NOW SEE YOU'RE IMMUNE TO ME!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING AT, AND HEY! GET THAT FINGER AWAY FROM MY BOOB YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"

"Sorry." he squeaked, and pulled his finger away. He crossed his arms, as I huffed and he pouted.

"What I'm saying is," he glared at me. "I see that you're not effected by my attractiveness nor charming attitude. You're some irritating, normal looking girl who obviously has bad taste in men!" he declared, flipping his hair slightly.

"Psh! You're not even in the category of 'men', I'm _still _trying to figure out what you are! AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING NORMAL LOOKING! I'M BEAUTIFUL, REMEMBER?!" I snapped at him once again, feeling a bunch of anger veins pop all over me, as Len had anger veins as well.

"Like I said before, girl who needs some hearing aids for Christmas," he began to retort, but stopped. He sighed, "what am I doing?" he mumbled to himself for a second, and crossed his arms once again. I assumed he was regaining his composure.

"Rin, I'll make a deal with you," his attitude reverted back to his calm, selective side. He closed his eyes, and turned his back towards me, "every boy and girl at Crypton High are absolutely infatuated by me—"

I stomped my foot, "I _hate _stalling, just get to the damn point."

"My _point _is," he hissed, still facing his back towards me, "I'll get everyone to forgive you and act like that whole thing never happened. _IF—"_

I rolled my eyes, "If I become your servant. Len that is so cliché, just—"

"QUIT INTERUPTING ME!" he turned around, and looked at me with a astonished look, "wow Rin, you're right. How did you know? And that's cliché?" he made a thinking pose, and started mumbling about his plans.

My eyes turned into dots, "Len, first off, I seriously think you should see a doctor, you seem to have a bi-polar disorder, and two, what the Hell, I was right?" I smiled. "Wow, I'm pretty cool." I began to shine.

"Rin shut up." Len demanded. I quickly shut my trap to his demeaning voice. Seriously, what is up with his mood swings? Perhaps he's in the 'it' category. He's like a girl on her period, but a _way_ too ugly girl.

His smirk returned, "Yes. I've decided, that you will be my servant unless of course you want this year to be Hell on Earth for you, but that is your decision." he began to walk away from me as I felt like a dumbfounded deer. "You've got 24 hours to make your decision." he winked before he left my eyesight, "chow!"

I stood there for a few seconds with some awkward wind brushing past me, along with a couple of crickets that chirped a devious Beethoven piece due to the dead silence.

"I feel like I'm in some sort of action movie," I said out loud meekly, "what a twist." _'What a loser! __What does he want from me? Can't this weirdo give me a break?! It's only the first day, and already I'm getting black-mailed by some freaky shota drag queen! This is possibly one of the most weirdest days of my life!' _I then sighed loudly, and angrily when I realized first period ended. I decided to head back home. I didn't care if I got grounded, I was too lost in thoughts at the moment.

Especially about this new kid. . . .Len.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

Sorry that was so short. :/ My hand really began to hurt, and I don't want it to get too damaged, I want to get the damn cast off as soon as possible. XD LOL, well since I didn't update as fast as I wanted to, I'll update the third chapter somewhere around next week. I NEED REVIEWS THOUGH! Thank you, you guys are amazing! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Exposure to Confidence

I Think I'm Falling For You

_By BlowMeAKiss1366_

**Author's Note: **Hello, fellow FanFiction readers! So... uh, how's the weather going for you? Rain? Snow? Tornados? Earthquakes? Heh, heh heh heh heh... I'M SORRY! Sheesh, you happy now? I'm ashamed myself I haven't updated this story lets see... in **5 **months?! Am I right? (DAMN!) I can't believe that, I'm such a ass, huh? Tell me something I don't know! I'm very sorry I've been too lazy to update this story. Well let me tell ya, this won't be happening anymore! (Pinky promise(;) I've grown out of those habits and am now going to update more frequently.

_**26 **_reviews?! For _2 _chapters? You guys...you bring tears to my eyes! Oh wait—those are the onions I'm cutting for my bacon cheeseburger... awkward.

AHEM. Anyways, I'd like to thank my thanks for chapter two. Then, chapter three will began! :) Thank you for the wonderful support and my apologies once again to those I've made angry for waiting. (HATE WAITING FOR A STORY TOO, SO I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL! LOL)

**Guest 3/9: **Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like the story so far! :)

**CaramellYandere: **I'm glad you thought that the chapter was funny enough! Haha, I think I made Rin just a _tad _psycho, but hey, I'm basing her off my character. LOL! Thank you for the review! :)

**Sourpatch03: **UGH, I have no idea, maybe I just kept reading other FanFictions and felt as if mine wasn't that great! LOL But thank you for that, it made me feel better! :3 Thanks for the review bud! TT_TT

**sapphireillusion: **Thanks so much! :D

**KagamineRin02: **Thank you so much, that means a lot! LOL tell me about it! Len is such a gay boy in this! Don't worry, he's more masculine than I make him out to be. :)

**swaggal: **Thank you so much. That's very nice of you! I'm glad you like the story so far, and yes my hand has healed perfectly now! XD Haha, thanks again.

**44Anifreak44: **HERE IT IS ! :D

**Nintendofg4life: **Haha, he gets on my nerves too girl! (Alas the fact I made his character...) Well, lets just say he's a bit over dramatic when Rin hits him. HEHE XD Thanks for the review! :)

**ownitlikeaboss: **Haha, I'm so glad it made you laugh! :) Thanks for the review!

**emoHippy1: **Haha, thanks for your concern. Yes, very well thanks! :D

**M404: **Whoa, thanks for that! That put a smile on my face :) Glad you like the story, and thanks for the concern. My hand is pretty good now haha (:

**Guest 10/18/2012: **Haha! Same here! Thank you for that, and are you talking about the person who hit me? Haha, the job is already done! XD LOL thanks for the review!

_Thank you for the reviews and lets get on with the chapter shall we?_

* * *

Chapter 3: Exposure to Confidence

**Song Inspiration(s): **I'll Be by Edwin McCain

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Vocaloid or any of its characters and most likely ever will. (;_;)

**Rated PG-13 (T) for: **Rude/parody humor, mild language, sensuality, and some suggestive sexual themes.

* * *

With one foot in the air and the other on the ground prepared to start walking home, I heard something abnormally.

"Well..._that _was interesting." I heard a chipper voice behind me. I jumped startled, and spun around from impulse. My eyes widen and what or I should say 'who' I saw.

She was possibly one of the most gorgeous girls in real life that I had ever seen. She had long, and I mean _long _hair that was held in twin pigtails by black ribbons. Her hair color and eyes that matched were a Cambridge blue. Her lips were soft and pink, as so were her cheeks.

She looks like damn doll! Why can't _I _look like that? Jesus, all I ask for is to look pretty, and this girl definitely beat me to it.

I blushed once I realized I had been staring at her. I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my neck casually. "You saw that, didn't you?"

She frowned. "Yes." suddenly to my utter astonishment, she pumped her arms in the air and made her whole jaw drop in a crazy, beyond twisted expression that it made me almost laugh. _Almost._

Hey, I didn't want to be rude!

"That Len... such a derp! I can't believe he made such a cutie like you with great boobs do this! Just..." she puffed out her cheeks, "he's such a freeloader! Ridiculous! Simply ridiculous!" she began to babble on and on.

Wait, did she just mention my 'great boobs'?

WHAT THE MOTHER OF GOD?!

Wait a minute...she doesn't worship Len? She's like me?

Ha! Not like _me_. She's twice more psycho, which I must admit is rather admirable.

"Hold up, you don't like Len?" I asked seriously, holding a hand up for a signal for her to stop doing what ever _that _was.

She stopped and smiled brightly. "I'd rather drop dead, eat rabbit turds, and sing the alphabet backwards to Shinzo Abe in a high pitch voice than _ever _like that piece of poo!" she hugged herself, as she began to sing some weird toon.

My eyes were wide from her dialogue and obscene actions. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! She is definitely delirious or something! She looked so cute and innocent, but she's completely opposite!

...

She's _so _awesome! We're going to be best friends for life!

Alas the fact I thought she was the most hilarious person on Earth, I didn't hesitate to ask her why she hated him so much. I mean, I most likely knew the answer to that (he's a complete douche) but I want to know _more _about him.

Don't get be getting any funny ideas. It's not like I have a crush on Len or anything.

AND THAT _WASN'T_ **SARCASUM **NOR **FORESHADOWING**!

"How come you dislike Len so much?" I asked suddenly, intrigued to know why.

Her eyebrows raised at an unsettling height. "I don't dislike him silly girl." she smiled broadly. "I **hate **him."

I smiled crookedly, as I began to take a few steps backwards. _"Really? _Sorry, haha! Just wanted to know why you hate—"

"Do you like leeks?" she asked randomly. I sweat dropped at the question. She's just a little _too _bizarre.

I glanced to the left and to the right to think. I shrugged, "Sure, their alright. I like dipping them in peanut butter sometimes," I replied kindly.

She stared at me as if she were scrutinizing every move I made. It made me tense up just a little. "I see," she said with a dead serious face. She turned around and held her hands behind her back. "You want to know more about Len Kagamine, the evil mastermind with a lot of cash; don't you?" she turned back around, her eyes pressing me for an answer.

I flinched from her drastic mood-swings. Was she PMS-ing or was that just normal in her book? Perhaps she's related to Len with the similar bi-polar disorder. Maybe that's why she hates him so much! Because they're related!

Ew, that's _especially_ heinous.

"Don't get the wrong idea!" I quickly defended myself. "It's not what you think. Like you said, you saw the whole thing with Len and me right?" she nodded in response. "Well, I'm on your side. And yes...I want to know more about him." I knitted my eyebrows with an evil smirk on my face. "But you know, for like revenge—stuff like that."

She rubbed her chin in a thinking matter, looking at me with the same intense eyes that I thought once before were innocent. Looks sure can be deceiving.

Just like Len.

I must be really judgmental or something. Or perhaps I just see too much innocence in the world than the average person.

"Rin, was it?" she wanted to clarify. I nodded. "You two share the same last names. Odd coincidence, hm?" she seemed to be testing me. What more did she want to know? I already told her my opinion on him.

Well, sort of.

"I guess. I mean, Kagamine is an uncommon last name but it isn't exactly _rare_." I emphasized to make sure she didn't somehow think that I thought it was because we were destined for each other which would just complete B.S to me.

I mean, I'm a bit superstitious about a few things. But not with last names, not in the sort! The thought of even being married to a fool like him made me shudder.

"True. Sorry to be pressing so many questions," she became even more serious with big eyes for cuteness points. "You see, Len has always been really popular with both guys and girls. His outgoing personality always lured people in, especially his looks—" I knitted my eyebrows at that one. Hmpf, what _looks_? He looked like a gorilla or perhaps a... turtle. He wasn't even _that _handsome. She snorted. "Those looks _never _fail. People say he was touched by an angel at birth."

I almost laughed out loud when I heard that. People were _that _foolish to think of something like that? What generation was I living in!?

"But in reality," she glared at the air as if it were him. "he's evil. He may not look like it from the beginning, but believe me when I say he's evil. It's almost like..." her eyes turned slightly shallow. "Like he has no heart or something," she laughed at what she said. Probably assuming she sounded crazy. I don't understand why she'd think she's crazy now, she said some pretty abnormal stuff to me _way _before. "I know I sound like I'm completely warped or something. But believe me," she got close to me and held my hand. "You've _got _too. Everyone but a few people beside me see past him, and he's nothing but a demon on Earth with good looks and a false personality."

I raised my eyebrows throughout this whole story she told me. I brushed my hands out of hers and crossed my arms. "You sure know a lot about him," I looked at her weird. "What's your guys past?"

The girl twitched. Something in her snapped. I'm positively sure.

"Oh nothing," she hinted in her voice that she was a bit sad. "Anyway, I just know from what other people see and tell. Plus, I've had plenty of obvious proof, such as just a few minutes ago." she smiled. "It's one to be called a fool, but to open your mouth and prove that you are one..." she sighed. "Well, that's Len for you. Any other questions?"

My brain hurt from all the processed information. I just met a girl who has been having on and off crazy mood-swings who looks at my breasts, asks weird questions, and knows a lot about my black-mailer. Perhaps I should keep my eye on her.

I should never let my guard down! Not even to a psycho who is most likely going to be best friends with me in a few minutes. At that moment, I had an epiphany that this was the first person I've had decent chat with since that demon child Len. Perhaps... I should start calling him a baboon.

Hehe.

STUPID BABOOB.

Baboob? That works too.

I rubbed my temples and pretended to contemplate over the decision. "I'm 100% on your side...say, whats your name?"

The girl did a pose with what seemed to be sparkles flashing all around her. "I'm Miku Hatsune!" she did a victory dance. "Leader of the club that hates Len!"

I covered my mouth to once again stifle a laugh. "Oh really?" Wait, then why hasn't he black-mailed her? "Is your club...um, public to the school?" I asked cautiously, fixing my big bow that was in my hair absentmindedly.

Miku shook her head. "Absolutely not. Len would have us suspended—ha, who am I kidding? _Expelled _from school if he heard he had a club of even just five people that hate him. He's just that type of person."

I sweat dropped and frowned at this. What a weirdo! Baboob sure is a creep; according to majority of the people that go here though he's a powerful, wonderful, good-looking creep.

"He sounds like a crybaby." I replied with irritation dripping in my voice. "I've only talked to him three times, and he's already pissing me off." I rolled my eyes at the thought of him when he said that I was his maid, slave, whatever it was. I can't believe I had given up so easily to him. He must've felt so proud and full of himself when I agreed to it so quickly, even if it was reluctant.

Miku laughed. "Of course, but no one says that to his face. A lot of people may have crushes on Len, but no one can deny the fact he's a little, evil, child-like guy. He acts as if he owns the school, which he sort of does, but it still not an exception to act like that."

I stopped paying attention to her at that moment. What? What did she mean he 'sort of does own the school'? He _does_? But how can that be? He's so power hungry its sickening! I know he enjoys making other people angry and tortured when he fails to get his way with them but still. Ha! He's an open book to me, an open book without any damn colorful pictures.

Oh God, I hate books without pictures. Thank God for manga.

"Miku, what do you mean he sort of does?" I finally asked. Determined to know more about his background. I don't think I had to know anymore about his character; knowing me I'll end up becoming a serial killer who killed the Shota God which will be all over the newspapers and internet.

Miku frowned at my question. She rolled her eyes at the thought, "Since he's rich, his parents stick to his every need. And I mean _every need_. Even if he went to a sushi restaurant and wanted spaghetti instead, his parents would sue the restaurant if they didn't end up getting their son the 'precious' spaghetti he so _desperately _wanted." she spat out the words as if they were poison. "I think you get the rest, they're pretty heavy on the principle, so he just does whatever he feels like."

It's official, I'm going to be on those newspapers.

I was silent and continued to be. I wanted to keep listening even though my blood was boiling.

Miku sighed. "He's just such a brat, he thinks he can do whatever he wants whenever. His parents did a horrible job with him which is pretty evident if I do say so myself." her face began to go beyond twisted once again with a funny expression. (she looked _so constipated_) "You see why I hate that little turd monkey!? He walks over anyone, and looks upon everything and everyone to be his slave and personal property." she placed her hand on my shoulder. "You my dear friend, are now Len's property. Or should I say, friendly new toy? Have fun with him hon, it's going to be _Hell_." she smirked at my paling face.

"Why doesn't anybody just do something!?" I confronted. "It's not _that_ hard to stand up for what you believe in! Boo hoo if you get expelled, at least you didn't let that little freak walk all over you!" I declared angrily, "I'm glad I rejected him! He got a taste of his own medicine!" Remembering the deal I made with him, I suddenly backed down on my raising, confident voice. "But now I'm his 'maid', slave, whatever... I gave up," I sighed. "So really, in the end he did end up walking all over me."

Miku gave me a crooked smile. "Rin, don't look so down." she looked up at the sky. "I have a confession to make," my ears perked up at the word 'confession'. "Len and I use to date."

I screamed mentally at myself, but eventually screamed out: "WHAT?!"

She giggled nervously, sweat dropping in the long run. "You see, like everyone else I fell into his trap. I asked him out, and he said yes. I was very ecstatic about it, but he only ended up breaking my heart." she looked at me with serious eyes. "Rin, no matter what try not to like him—"

"Are you crazy!?" I flipped. "I'd never—"

"I know," Miku insisted, "but just _try_ not to like him."

"You can bet a million dollars that I won't like him," I assured her with a grin. "I won't let the little fool walk over me, and you know what?" I fist pumped in the air, copying her previous pose of confidence. "I'm _not _going to be his 'slave'. I don't care if he turns everyone against me, I won't let him win." I cheered happily, happy at how confident and prideful I had sounded.

Miku's eyes widened. She smiled softly, "You're so brave, Rin. I'm envious," she then glanced around, looking a bit ashamed. "Don't change your opinion though on me because I dated Len. It was in Junior High..." she trailed off.

I laughed. "Nah! I wouldn't second guess you!" Even though I think she _is _a suspicious person, she's pretty awesome. I gave her a thumbs up, as she smiled up at me in relief.

She grabbed my hand. "Hey, I know. Want to meet the rest of the club? They're pretty great guys and gals." she grinned. I looked at her a bit puzzled, and then it hit me.

"Wait a minute. Haven't we been skipping class? I was just going to go home. 'Sides, all the students right now hate me, and I'll get chased down to the depths of the Earth's core."

Miku shook her head. "No, no, no Rin. It's early recess."

A huge question mark popped out of my head. "Haah? But when in the building, I heard the bell ring, and-and—"

"That bell signals for the early recess in the morning," Miku explained. "We get about fifteen to twenty minutes to go outside, do work, or whatever. It's like an early lunch, only lacking in the food department." she giggled cutely.

A smile appeared on my face. Looks like I'm not going home _and _I'm not going to get murdered by my Mom nor by the psycho Japanese teachers for playing hooky.

"But what about the other people? I mean, they hate me now."

"Didn't Len say he'd take care of that?" Miku's genuine look of brightness showed. "In the deal, he said he would make all of that," she paused, "disappear!"

I laughed. "You're right, but _that _quickly? I don't know, Miku. And if that were true though, where is everybody?"

"We're in the back of the school," Miku told me bluntly. "Everyone's in the front, doing God knows what. C'mon, lets go before the bell rings and we separate! I want you to meet everybody!" she exclaimed excitedly. I knew we'd be friends in an instant!

"Okay," I replied happily, and let her drag me to the front of the school. "Miku, you're not bi-polar by any chance, right?" I asked her randomly.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Don't. Tell. Anyone." she hissed evilly, as I felt myself jump from the scary voice and expression. She laughed two seconds later, "Just kidding! Why?"

"I was...just...wondering..." I said hesitantly, scared of her. She's such a weirdo, no wonder Len accepted her!

Haha, weirdos together...okay, that's just weird though. Seriously!

* * *

**End of Chapter Author's Note: **Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter of this story! Sorry it was a tad short, the next one will be longer and will show some development between Len and Rin. Some drama shall be in the next chapter, and I had fun with Miku's more psychotic personality. I like her :3 Anyway, who wants to see Len in the next chapter? I know I do! **REVIEW REVIEW! **And you shall see the next chapter unveil before your eyes shortly! :)

Tootaloo~

-BlowMeAKiss1366


	4. Chapter 4: Alone

I Think I'm Falling For You

_By BlowMeAKiss1366_

**A/N**: Sup bros? Haha :) I'm baaaack, sorry it took me a bit over a week. I'm on Spring Break at the moment, but it's going to end Monday...which is in about 4 days... THE PAIN! :((

Ugh, well...I'm glad I got some response for the weather, I'm glad its sunny! YOU SUCK! D: Just kidding xP But really...I'm extremely jealous! I live in the northern states, and its still crappy weather with occasional snow. I mean, c'mon! It's freaking Spring already! What is with the damn snow!? I'm sick of it, I just want to wear flip flops, shorts, tank-tops, and whatever! Tired of dragging my feet when I walk home due to my heavy winter boots. XD

Thanks to those of you that reviewed, favorited, and followed! I _deeply _appreciate it! It made me so happy that I got _7 _reviews! Especially since I left you hanging for months for no reason...:( I'm a horrible person, MEH! TT_TT haha! Anyways, here's my thanks to those who reviewed! :)

**ownitlikeaboss**- Oh em gee! We have like the same exact weather conditions except I have some snow still...T_T Haha, and thanks! I'm glad you like Miku's character. It's a bit hard since she's bi-polar (lol)! You will find out who the group members are in this chappy! Thanks for the review(:

**Guest 3/9/13 2#- **Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and my hand is fantastic now, haha! :)

**Guest 3/9/13 1#**- Haha! Your review made me laugh ! Lol, thanks bro! And Miku is pretty psychotic, I'm glad you like her character! XD Rin kicks ass, and it will be Len's pretty soon...xP And okay fine, I'll share with you Gumi is indeed in the group! :)

**Adorable Reader- **Aww, thanks(: I'm glad you like the story and I'm relieved everyone seems to like Miku's odd personality. SCORE! Haha, and gosh...Len and Rin...hmmm ;)

**Ignas12**- Thank you! :)

**KiRisH KiRisH- **Awh, thank you so much! :D

**swaggal- **You're a broski too? SWEET! :D And thank you so much, your review means a lot. Haha, and yeah I'm sorry about the long wait not cool... and hmm, Rin spitting in Lens face...I don't know about THAT xD And good, I'm glad you like Miku's character she is a lot more psychotic than Rin, and Rin is as patient as an old lady...XD I don't know xP

**Sourpatchkid03**- I'm guessing you don't like hot weather? LOL I'm not a fan either, but I'm getting pretty sick of the cold, I wanna get a tan...T_T And you're not dumb, you're a smart and independent young patch kid! XP You wish has been granted, thank you for the review! :)

_Don't forget to review after reading this chapter! And thanks to those that have been! :)_

* * *

Chapter 4: Alone

**Song Inspiration: **_Cry Me A River –_ Justin Timberlake

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT **own _Vocaloid _or its characters and I never will (;_; #sob)

**Rated PG-13 (T) for: **Rude/Parody humor, mild language, sensuality, and some suggestive sexual themes.

* * *

_One week later..._

"Rin, your breakfast is ready!" Mom shouted to me. I groaned a little bit in bed, rolling to the left and slowly to the right. My eye lids refused to open; my eyeballs didn't want to adjust to the different lighting and contrast in my surroundings.

Alas my eye lids were still covering my eyeballs, my arms were slowly raised up, ignoring the fact that the gravitational pull was trying to keep my body feeling fatigue and sluggish.

Finally having the strength since my arms were up, and God was it EVER hard, my eyes opened. Only to blink a few hundred times in the process. I raised up in bed, and looked out the window which was shining in different hues of yellow and blue along with a few green specks from the grass down below.

I pressed my hands together and raised them high to stretch. I made a loud, uneasy sound that alerted my parents that I was now awake and ready for anything that was out to get me for this day.

I took my legs out from underneath the blankets only to see that one sock was on and that was on my left foot. My eyebrows knitted together from wondering where my other sock was. Definitely in the depths of my blankets since of course the blankets eat my socks during the night when I'm fast asleep.

Creepy ass blankets.

The creepy paranoia suddenly got to me as I scared myself stupidly. I slipped out of bed swiftly, and smoothed the wrinkles that were in my PJ's. The further I was from my room, the more tremendous the smell from my breakfast was growing yummier.

My eyes squinted, still not quite used to the all the colors and brightness. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, as I made my way down the staircase only to see my father was gawping at me with a weird look on his face.

Still tired, it looked as if I were glaring at him. "What?"

Dad smiled crookedly. "You're hair," he pointed to his own. "Is crazier than usual. Probably should go to fix it."

I was growing annoyed with his oblivious lecture. It was the morning! Jesus, what did he expect from me? Did he think that I was going to appear as an angel with perfectly groomed hair?

Puh-leez, that's only in the unrealistic movies. (Cough. _Hairspray_. Cough)

I groaned in response, and pushed past him to my good smelling breakfast in the kitchen/dining room. Mom was humming some tune from the 80's, as she handed me a glass of orange juice.

Yummy, my favorite beverage! I don't understand why so many kids dislike orange juice! It's only giving you tons of vitamin C, so you _must _taste horrible to kids.

Gag me with a fork! Er, spoon...whatever. I'm too tired to care.

Today was Sunday, so naturally I was up early. _Early bird gets the worm_, Grandma always reminded me. I never exactly caught the lesson in that sentence, but just went with it anyway.

Mom was preoccupied by washing the breakfast plates that were already used by her and Dad. How early did the wake up anyway? I know Dad has to work early on the weekends but still...

"So, have any dreams?" Mom asked me sweetly, rinsing a cute, china plate.

Dreams? Hmm...let me recollect any weird bits and pieces that I can remember. OH! I think I remember some weird things...oh GOD, I remember now what it was about!

"I don't really want to talk about it..." I tried giving her a hint that I _didn't _like the dream and I didn't feel comfortable talking out loud about it. But like usual, she pushed the answers to her questions out of me like a rubber duck.

"It can't be _that _terrible! It only makes me want to know more, c'mon! I won't tell Dad if its embarrassing." she persisted, I could see the corner of her lip going up into a smile.

I sat down in the wooden chair, looking down at my breakfast plate that had the layout of scrambled eggs coated with cheese, toast with a coat of strawberry jelly, and some thick, juicy bacon. It made my mouth water! I just wanted to eat breakfast!

Damn it.

I spoke while grabbing a fork and digging in. My mouth full to an okay amount to still talk appropriately. "Fine, you better not tell Dad then. It'll be awkward..." I trailed off, flushing in the process.

Mom quit rinsing the dishes, and turned off the faucet. She turned around, and draped the dish rag onto her jeans. Her long, blonde hair was pinned back into a loose bun, and her eyes looked a bit tired but still had a mused twinkle in them.

"Tell me _all _the juicy details." she flashed a charming smile, while doing the jazzy hands as she said the sentence.

I cracked a grin. "Well..." I continued nibbling off the bacon, "I remember being in _French _class, and I forgot to turn in a big project..." I looked up at Mom who grew a stern look on her face.

I smiled nervously at her and did a little uneasy giggle. Mom knew I always got horrible grades in French class. I was _beyond _horrible at it. And no, it wasn't because I lacked intelligence in that class, it was due to the fact I lacked in the _attention span _department for that class.

In my past years, I always had a bunch of funny friends in the class and I would get easily distracted. That actually is still a problem for me...some people think that I should go get tested for ADHD, isn't that nice?

Bunch of jerk-offs, huh? Like Hell I have ADHD. If anything, Miku Hatsune has ADHD, always having those weird looking seizure appearing antics and acting all psychotic all the time.

Ah...the beautiful memories.

Ahem, anyway, I continued the story even though I was still receiving unhappy looks from Mom. "Anyway, I wanted to get out of it before she called on me. In the dream, I was like 'oh crap! I'm going to get called on next!' So my mind told me to get out of there somehow, since we had only a couple of minutes left before the bell rang." Mom nodded at this, looking real concentrated on what I was saying. "Without further thinking, I went for it! Ya know? I asked the teacher...I think the teacher was like Aunt Haku or something...it was weird, you know dreams! Anyway, she let me go with a disapproving look, but I was like thinking in my mind that I could careless and that I got away with it! But then to my sudden astonishment," I paused dramatically. "I had to pee, like _really _bad. My face felt hot and everything, and I knew it was life or death and I _had _to get to the bathroom pronto! I opened the girl's bathroom door, and to my shock all the stalls were taken! I freaked out, and ran out of there! Without any other option and since it was directly next to it, you can guess what I did next..." I trailed off, giving my Mom a look that told her she was to give me an answer.

Mom played with the rag absentmindedly, with a little laugh that escaped her throat. "You went to the boy's bathroom, didn't you!" she stated it, not even having doubt in the sound in of her voice.

I turned slightly red but smiled. "Was it that obvious?" Mom nodded in response with a amused smile. "Well, I did. I went into the boys room, and for some odd reason all the stalls were locked from the outside which didn't make _any _sense at all! So, of course I had to use one of the urinals." I stopped with a look of disgust on my face as my breakfast didn't look as scrumptious anymore. "So I went to the bathroom in that, and before I could finish going number uno, the bell rung pristine and loud! I remember I felt panic take over me, as I realized I heard a load of students piling out of their classrooms to do whatever they could during the passing time of four minutes. I remember thinking to myself, 'how am I going to get out of here without getting noticed', and 'what if someone comes in and sees me?' Because remember, I couldn't hide! I was so scared, so before I knew it, I rushed with my skirt on the floor, being dragged hastily by my crazy moving feet. Somehow, I knew that there was a lock on the bathroom door and locked it! But then to my eerie surprise, I heard boys on the other side of the door, trying to get in and asking out loud why it was locked. I begun to feel that I was breathing rapidly, as the guys began to try and bust the door down!"

"Looks like that had to pee too really bad," Mom added with a laugh. I nodded in response, and continued.

"So then, I began backing away slowly, trying to sound quiet. BUT THEN! They _did _get the door open, and saw me standing there with such a pale face—"

"How did you know what your face looked like to them?" Mom blurted out, as I glared at her.

"Don't interrupt my story time! Would you like it if I did that to you?" I snapped at her half-heartily, with a crooked grin on my face.

Mom caressed her chin in thought and then shook her head, "No, I'd probably get the Indiana Jones whip out."

I frowned uncomfortably, as I looked evidently scared by my Mom's words, as she only smiled innocently.

"A...anyways...they saw me, and they all begun to laugh and mock me. They even saw my _UNDERWEAR_! I was so embarrassed! I ran out of there as fast I could, with people's eyes following my crazy run. Mom, it was _so horrifying_!" I laughed, feeling relieved now that I thought about it. "It felt so real," I muttered, and began to continue eating my scrambled eggs.

Who was I kidding, I never lost my appetite! Yummy...they're sooo cheesy!

"What a dream! Imagine if that happened for real," Mom noted with raised eyebrows. "Now _that _would be humiliating!"

Dad's head popped out from behind the 'L' shaped wall corner. "Hon, don't you remember that _did _happen to Rin? Except no one but the male teachers knew!" Dad revealed with a Santa Claus chuckle.

Wait what? What is he talking about?

AND WAS HE LISTENING THE ENTIRE TIME?! He must've been a Ninja in his younger years, seriously...sometimes he just pops out of nowhere, like in the woods with an ax...

Just kidding!

Or am I...?

"_DAD!_" I cried out in embarrassment. Mom began to hysterically laugh, as she pointed at Dad, "I remember! Oh God, that was killer!"

"Killer?" I grunted, looking away, irritated at both of them. I didn't want to remember that. When I was younger, maybe around third or fourth grade I accidentally went into a staff male only restroom and lets just say it wasn't pretty...

Oh God, I'm never going to be able to look at grown men the same way again—

I mean...roar?

"You guys are retarded," I spat out annoyed, placing the cleaned off breakfast plate and glass on the counter next to the sink. "I'm going to my room!" I exclaimed with no effect on the parents.

Where was the sympathy? Absolutely no where in these two!

My parents continued to laugh and re-tell the story to each other. What a couple of baboobs! Just like stupid Len! They're probably all related in some twisted fate!

Except me, I probably got abandoned by some cool parents that were too rich to take care of a kid! Yeah! That's right!

Okay, that doesn't make any sense...and doesn't add up, and if rich snobs did that to me, I'd hate their guts.

I'm going to stop embarrassing myself now... Heh, heh, heh...

Still hearing their muffled laughs, I headed upstairs and across the hall into my medium-sized room. I walked slowly to the over sized window that was in my room. I loved over sized windows! They were so big with such great views of the beautiful outside world.

I knelt down on the ground and rested my entire arms on the window sill. Looking in awe at the world outside the house. The grass shined with green and specks of lemon. The sky had a few deformed clouds and others that told stories if you really stared. I looked at the other houses that sat across and next to our two story house.

The tree's leaves would shake occasionally from the light winds the air gathered, as some green leaves fell off the trees; foreshadowing that Autumn was just around the next corner. Suddenly alerted, a boy from across the street that lived in a one story house caught my attention as he came outside with a trash bag.

I groaned, oh God. Today's trash day... I'll have to take three bags of smelly trash in a little while before my parents freak out on me to do it themselves.

Getting out of my such troubled thoughts, my eyes softened as he looked so nonchalant, carrying two heavy seeming trash bags with such a casual expression. I wish _I _were stronger like him...

He's just strong because he's a boy and _I'm _a girl! So it's just natural for that to be an out coming—

Oh who am I kidding? There's plenty of strong women out there. Hell, I looked in the _Guineas World Record_ book and there was a woman in there that could throw 50 something refrigerators in exactly a minute. And I don't know about you, but I definitely can't pick up _one _fridge without some help.

It's just plain and simple... I'm a weakling with just a good chest with a not so good butt. My butt's okay, but not enough for extra credit.

That was weird, and I'm never saying—thinking those things again.

My big blue orbs followed the boy as he walked to the curb and set the trash bags down gently. His hand went through is turquoise hair, his matching eyes looked lost in thought as he continued to stand there for a considerable amount of time.

I was curious to see what was going on in his mind, plus... he had this odd familiar aura about him that I just couldn't put my finger on.

I wonder what his name is. He looks as if hes my age, if anything maybe a year older than me. My curiosity got the best of me as I opened up my window roughly. But it wouldn't budge.

"Oh c'mon, you stupid window! _MOVE_!" I growled, growing frustrated with my lack of strength. Then to my udder astonishment, it budge a little as then I was able to lift it as far up as it could go.

I plucked my head out, my blonde, currently crazy hair flowed in different directions from the cool breezes. He was now walking to the mailbox and grabbing some mail out.

I continued to watch, obliviously aware of how obvious I was watching him. It was a quarter to ten, I doubt the mail is in the mail box buddy, I couldn't help but smirk at his behavior.

But to my surprise, there was indeed mail inside the mailbox. Maybe _I'm _the dumb one. Goodness gracious, this is sad, Rin. Just _SAD._

Wanting to have a good laugh, be amused, and get this boy's attention while being obliviously aware of the fact that I thought he was attractive, I shouted: "HEY DREAMER _BOOOOY_!" I shouted out to him with a mischievous grin. My heart beat fast as I realized he was turning around to see who's voice that belonged too.

Only to abruptly spin fast to stare into my eyes. I jolted back with a startling, girly scream and fell backwards at the omniscient stare I was getting from him. I felt overly frazzled and was laying on the ground feeling like everything around me was spinning.

I blushed. "Crap...he saw me..." I face palmed at my captain obvious sentence. Gaining the courage to see if he was still there, my eyes widened at the vacant sight.

I shook my head at myself. Hopefully he didn't go to my High School or anything. I sighed from my stupid move. It wasn't even funny like how I played it in my head. Suddenly, my cellphone buzzed the ring tone _Easy Like A Sunday Morning _by _Lionel Richie_.

Blinking stupidly, I made my way swiftly to my nightstand where my cellphone was chilling idly. I picked up my _HTC _phone and saw I got a text message from Miku.

**Miku Hatsune: **_Hey Rin(:_

I smiled at the greet, and quickly replied.

**Me: **_Hi Miku! Whats up?_

**Miku: **_Nothing much going to church in about a half hour yay! :D_

**Me: **_You go to church huh? I didn't know church could go so much later in the day. And you sound like your pretty stoked about it. :P_

**Miku: **_Church can be later on for people that are lazy haha and church is ok I guess. You don't?_

**Me: **_I never really think about it... is that bad? o_O_

**Miku: **_Nahh! You'll just go to Hell for a couple of months! :DDD_

…

**Me: **_oh ok o_O well i'll let u get ready then_

**Miku: **_LOL okay and I was just kidding :)_

**Me: **_Miku im a gullible person ok?_

**Miku: **_I get it! Ugh now my brother is taking me somewhere T_T_

**Me: **_You have a bro? o.o_

**Miku: **_Yup ! We're twins hes really annoying tho I thought I told u sorry haha ._._

**Me: **_Lmao its ok where u going at_

**Miku: **_I really have no idea someones house _

**Me: **_huh I wanna know so tell me about it once u get there_

**Miku: **_haha ok ;D_

I pressed the side button for the screen to turn black and sat on my bed. Looking at my alarm clock once again, it was now 10:02A.M. I rubbed my forehead, trying to think of things to do for today.

Church...hm, never really thought about going there. I mean, I believe in God and everything believe me, he's my best man. But, yeah...church... Maybe I should ask Mom about it or something.

My ears enlarged the next second at the loud doorbell that rung three times to my house. What the Hell? Mailman?

"Rin! Will you get it!?" I heard Mom's muffled voice through the ground and groaned. I didn't want anyone to see me in the morning, it was embarrassing. My hair is still messed up and everything. Oh well...

As I got to the railing I had an epiphany as I stopped dead in my tracks.

WAIT!

Wait...

I think I know whats going on here!

I know who that person is at the door, it was all so freaking _obvious_. How did I not see this before? Am I this stupid? I feel like a brainless buffoon.

It was the _milkman_! My Mom kept babbling on yesterday about wanting a milkman, and this must be it!

Cool! I've always wanted to see a milkman in person! Better hurry to the door, and sure enough as I reached the final step I heard my Mom yell at me again to open the door.

Jesus woman, I'm getting around to it. I heard muffled talking, it sounded like two people. Milkman had another person? Hm, I could possibly learn something about milkmen today.

I opened the door eagerly before the milkman could ring the doorbell, only for familiar turquoise eyes to be staring at me once again.

**HOLD UP!**

Wait a minute...

I frowned. **I THOUGHT THAT WAS THE FRIGGIN' MILKMAN! **

Damn it.

It was the boy from across the street. Crap! He's probably going to tell me I'm a weirdo and that I should mind my own business. But before either of us opened our mouths to speak, the second person I heard popped 'her' head from behind the familiar looking boy and it was...

Miku!

"Rinny!" Miku cried out with an excited look on her face as she clobbered me with a tight hug. I swear, my face was turning blue from loosing air.

Oh GOD! I CAN'T...BREATHE...!

The boy's eyes widen at this as I felt myself turn red. Miku smiled at me, "So _you're _the weird girl who was yelling at my bro!" Miku snapped her fingers with 'awe', and smiled greatly at me.

I turned even redder when she said I was the _weird girl _her bro was talking about. Oh God, this is _so _embarrassing! And I had no idea Miku lived across from me! What an odd coincidence.

Miku's 'bro' was now looking at me with faint blush on his cheeks. Perhaps he was embarrassed by his sister's crazy antics. I sure as Hell would be too.

"I-I! I'm sorry! It was my Dad! He's crazy." I twirled my finger clockwise next to my ear. Miku's brother's omniscient face reverted, as he folded his arms together.

Miku grinned. "Rin! No need to be embarrassed, I agree that he's a dreamer!" she cupped her mouth secretly, "he daydreams _all _the time in class! It's embarrassing."

Miku's brother looked irritated. "Shut up, idiot." he hit her on the side of her head, as she winced, looking hurt.

"Oww..." she whined, now pouting, "he's also known for being a jerk."

"Can you ever just...be quiet? Seriously, I think you have ADHD." he accused Miku, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

A-HA! What'd I tell ya? I knew other people thought she had it!

Miku fumed. "Whatever! Rin, this is my _mean _brother, Mikuo. He's 'Mr. Wiseguy'." she quoted with her fingers as Mikuo glared at her.

I sweat dropped at the scene, took his hand and shook it as a polite greeting. He looked a bit startled by my touch, "Pleasure."

"Er, sure." he made a crooked smile, as Miku looked at the both of us weird.

"You guys can let go of each other now," she raised a brow in suspicion. Mikuo let go causally, as I couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed by Miku's hinted suspicion.

"I didn't know you lived across from me, Miku." I changed the subject, and completely forgetting how I looked.

Miku's face brightened. "I didn't know _you _lived here! And I walk home too! Well...I suppose its because I'm at softball practice after school. I don't get home until around five-ish." she confirmed, beaming happily in the process.

I laughed. "We should start walking together when your softball thingy is over."

"That'd be awesome! Mikuo, you can walk with Kaito." she glared at him with scary, flashing eyes.

Mikuo seemed unfazed by this. "I've already been doing that, but okay." he turned around and begun to walk home. I watched him. I guess there was no other reason to stand here, he probably wanted to know why I yelled at him even though he never really got a full hands down answer.

Oh well...

Miku blabbered on about how dumb her brother was and her softball. I learned she was one of the best on the team, and scored once over eleven home runs in one game.

That was pretty impressive. I tried hitting a ball with a automatic throwing ball machine, and it was not as easy as it looked. Actually...one of the big softballs socked me right in the face.

Oh dear God, it ached for weeks!

"Hey, how come I never see Mikuo at school?" I asked suddenly, Miku and I were now just sitting on the doorstep staring at the deformed clouds. Hehe, one of them looked like Len's head when I shot him in my dream—

I mean...meow?

"He doesn't go to Crypton, he goes to a private school where all the _smart _people go," she spat out the words hatefully. I raised my brows and sighed, she was probably jealous of her brother. I'd be happy for him but envious at the same time. I know Miku isn't exactly the _brightest _crayon in the _Crayola _box, but she still had a Hell lot of intelligence.

"How does he know Kaito, then?" I asked.

"Me...the club, Mikuo thinks the club is stupid. But I don't think so, it takes all my anger out that I have for Len in a much more healthier way then I _could _be doing." she sighed as she spoke.

I met the group last week when me and Miku first met behind the school. They're nice bunch, but they _really _despise Len. Well, except Kaito who's just in it for the ice cream. I'm friends with everyone in the club too, they meet before school, usually during lunch, and any other time we have a considerable amount to spend freely.

Len had surprised me too by actually getting everybody to forget about what I had 'said'. I keep wondering what he told them to get them to listen so well, that I couldn't help but feel as if I underestimated him.

That still doesn't change the fact that I think he's a complete douche bag, but it still makes me wonder.

I was mad at myself too for not telling Len either that I want to brake off the deal with him. Yes, I still haven't done it, but he's left me alone which is very weird. He seemed so determined to make me feel tortured. Plus, he never came back to ask me about the _24 hour epic _question whether or not to be his little 'servant.'

I decided to forget about it, and he ignores me in every class that we have together in which is in majority of them. And even though he was leaving me alone which made me feel suspicious, I still hated his guts and wanted him to get a taste of his own medicine. I just didn't know how to accomplish that. I already damaged his ego—which was unintentional ...so I have no idea what else I can do.

"Miku, can I ask you something about baboob?" I questioned, as I hugged my knees, looking at the green grass.

"Hm? Baboob? You mean douche bag?" she replied with a tiny grin.

"Sure, whatever. What do you think is a good way to get back at him?"

"Get back at him?" she raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean? He's pretty much leaving you alone. He hasn't talked to you since Monday."

"I know, but I have a weird feeling it's for a certain reason. And I don't just want to easily let his threat just vaguely fade away." I told her with a convinced expression, that she couldn't help but smile.

"Well...I guess I have an idea in mind. The club does it every once in awhile...but it's risky and crazy..." she trailed off, looking at the ground but glancing at me to see if I would get anxious enough to ask what exactly this idea was.

"What? What is it? I'm a dare-devil, I'll do anything!" I insisted with a resolute face that made Miku chortle.

"So, I was thinking that we could do this really old prank by putting some really, hard in paint in a bucket; put it on the ceiling of the door ledge, and then it would fall—"

"On Len's head." I finished with my blue orbs sparkling from the idea. Miku nodded in response.

"I've always wanted to do it on Len, but...I'm too scared to get caught. I guess I'm not as brave as you if you _really _want to do it." she had a steady pace in her voice. She was just pleading me to do it! And I would!

"YEAH! I'll do it tomorrow!" I jumped up, Miku looked up at me with surprise. "My Dad has loads of paint! He won't notice, it's in the shack, c'mon I'll show you!"

* * *

"Ready?" Neru whispered, waiting for me to say yes. I nodded in response. She pulled her long, dark blonde hair in a ponytail on the side, dusted off her clothes from mere habit, and lifted me up with all her strength. "Man, you're a twig."

I blushed from her insult. "Sh-shut up! I am not!" At the moment, Neru and I were setting up the trap during Lunch, and thank God the teachers were all in their special lounge room probably smoking and getting into some sort of break dance.

All the others (Miku, Gumi, Kaito, Teto, Ted, and Meiko) we're too chicken to do it. But luckily, Neru was as ecstatic as I was to do the prank so here we are. She's lifting me up, but hobbling every few seconds from my weight.

"H...hurry..up!" she breathed, but I glared down at her.

"I thought I was a twig?" I mocked back jokingly, as I was trying to get the handle of the paint bucket onto the rope Neru and I tied on the ceiling of the door.

"I...think I got it!" I shouted in a whispered and tired manner. I definitely needed to work on my arm strength if I want to be a cop—

And _that _won't ever get repeated.

Neru dropped me as I fell flat on my face in an animated manner, as she stretched out her arms in a straight line. "I thought I was going to die..." she mumbled to herself, as I got up slowly, scowling at her.

DAMN my face hurts!

As I got up, Neru and I stood there to stare at our prank we made in awe. It was probably the second most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life.

Suddenly the bell rang, and Neru and I exchanged alerted glances and we ran like Hell inside our lockers.

Yes, we got inside our lockers, it's the best hiding spot! And then we'd dismount casually without anybody noticing. It was as _simple _as that!

Fine don't believe my wonderful nonchalant skills!

…

Finally, I assumed we both heard tons of teenagers roaring and soaring through the building like wild animals, zooming to their next classes. Hehe...you're probably wondering why we think our prank is going to work.

You see, the club isn't stupid and knows that Len is a very smart person. (I still don't believe that) But Miku and other people have found his weakness and that my friends are the tropical fruit: bananas.

C'mon, he _has _to be gay if he likes bananas! It's just..._wrong._

Does _ANYONE _see my point in that?

Ugh, never mind.

So anyway, a banana is connected to the rope, and when it's pulled BAM! The paint will fly everywhere over 'prince baboob's' beautiful locks. I can't _wait _to see his face!

Soon enough, I heard girls squealing on and on, and leaching onto Len like a sick puppy dog. It made me dry heave—almost. I watched through the locker cracks, and watched Len laugh and smile with the girls humorously.

Suddenly I couldn't help but feel my eyes facial expression soften at his happy face. He looked so genuine. Could he _really _fake that? No wonder why I got tricked at first, he's truly good at acting.

To my disgust, he kissed one girl, I think her name is Luka? Maybe? Who knows, on the cheek! And she looked completely engrossed by it!

I just...I just don't understand people anymore.

He waved them bye, and then entered the classroom, but he stopped dead in his tracks. I saw him eying something with desire in his eyes.

Hehe. Baboob took the _bait_.

He picked up the bright yellow banana, and DOWN came the paint! It was like slow motion, and I couldn't help but fall back in my locker and laugh hysterically. I saw his surprised face, and it was _hilarious_.

I wonder if Neru was laughing too, I sure as Hell was! And I was enjoying every minute of it! Tears streamed my cheeks, I continued to laugh, as it was silent throughout the school from everyone's collision of talking.

But a minute later, everyone in this hall stopped talking. It was an eerie quiet, but I was still sitting in my locker. My eyebrows knitted in confusion, as I pressed my ear onto my locker to hear what was going on—

"What's the combination, Piko?" I heard Len ask without any hint of emotion in his voice. It suddenly made me feel panic. Wait...what locker!?

Suddenly my locker door was opened, and out I fell smack on the ground. UGH! Second time today!

Wait …

I looked up as I laid on the ground, to see the most evilest glare I had ever seen in my life look down into my eyes. And that glare was from Len, Len freaking Kagamine. The bright, red paint glistened in his unseen blonde hair, as the paint dripped from his bangs and onto my cheek.

DOUBLE **SHIT!**

Everyone was looking, and I mean _everyone. _My eyes wondered to everyone's faces, and I felt my skin color flush to a dangerous pale.

Len seemed or better yet _looked pissed, _and I mean _PISSED. _"Get _up_," he commanded, as I for some reason listened and stood on my feet. I looked around again, and Neru was nowhere to be seen. Was she still in her locker?

"Are you going to say anything?" Len hissed. I gawped at him stupidly, as he began to fume.

He grasped my hand suddenly, and pulled me forcefully to God knows where. I was still in a mind of shock. I can't believe I got busted! What the HELL!

"Out of the way," he instructed people that were in the hallways as he dragged me into the office. What is he going to do? Tell the office staff?

Oh God, I'm going to be grounded for a month... I mean, I didn't even tell my parents I was going to do the prank, they'll be so pissed or else they wouldn't have cared.

Yep, my parents are _that _awesome.

People stared at Len due to the paint, but they shuddered, as he glared at them all with the glare that spoke out loud gap-at-me-and-fucking-die.

He led me into a room that had 'Principle' engraved in the door. There was no one inside, and Len practically threw me onto the desk that had the intercom and everything else a principle would have.

Len continued to look mad as Hell. "Do you think that _this_," he pointed to hair, "is funny?" he questioned furiously. I didn't say anything.

"Do you have _any _idea how much of a retard you are? Don't think you'll get this off easily. I felt bad for a stupid little girl like you, and left you alone. But _no_," he smirked, "you came back. What? Couldn't get enough of me? This attention is a sick way of showing your love for me you know." he grabbed my neck collar. "You're _so _dead." His words dripped with venom, but suddenly, I remembered my strength. And I needed to remember that I was better person here, and that I will _not _tolerate his threats or orders.

I snatched off his hand, and backed away. I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster, "Try me. You're full of B.S." I taunted him. "You let me off, because you had no idea what to do. Never had someone stand up for themselves in front of you before? Well guess what, I'm not backing down." I then got into his face, "Got anything to say to _that_ shota?"

Len looked unfazed by this, and his menacing glare increased its eeriness. "Stop acting. It's _disgusting_, I've seen my five year old brother pull better stunts than you." he spat out angrily. "I could put away your whole life that's in front of you. I could make horrible things happen to your parents, the people you love. I could make your life a _living Hell. _So before you think you can tell me off, think again _princess_." he smirked at my face as it changed from strong to terribly worried and half frightened.

I felt as if actually that I was going to cry from his threats and genuine scary voice. I thought he seemed nice from the locker view, but now I know for sure he could _never _look as genuine as he is right now.

I held down the sob that my throat wanted to so desperately come out of. It felt like I had swallowed a gigantic dry pill down my throat.

No, Rin. No. You're stronger than this, you have to believe in yourself. He's the same age as you, and he's weaker than you. He doesn't have his own confidence, but what stands for him in the background. His wealth and power is what makes him powerful.

I knitted my eyebrows and didn't back down. "You're the disgusting one here." I hissed. "You're not powerful, stop thinking that you are. You're parents are the wealthy and powerful ones. And when you're older, you'll be left with _nothing_. No one will want _anything _to do with you. Me? I will." I cried out with all my strength left, as Len's eyes widened at my words and he couldn't put out the threats anymore.

He walked to the intercom, and tightened his long fingers around the handle. "Apologize and become my servant, or it's bye bye everything." he warned me one last time.

I refused. I didn't just tell Miku all those rantings for nothing. I did not just start my freshman year for nothing. I did not just move for a new beginning for nothing. And I would not let one Shota God put me in any other place without a fight.

"Do it," I told him, trying to sound a little nonchalant. "I don't care, make me alone. I'd rather be alone than stand beside you like everyone else. I'm not afraid like you are, to be alone and threat other people to be by you. Never, _I'll _be the leader here." I put my heart on my chest, and started heading for the door. Whatever happened next, will happened I guess. I guess everyday I'll just have to run from stampedes of Len's followers, and deal with gross things in my lockers and be bullied. It's better than what everybody else is doing.

Len's eyes turned shallow. "Wait." he whispered. I was taken aback by his quiet tone of voice. "How can you be alone, without anyone?"

Did...I really hit a nerve of his?

"Because I don't need anyone else's consent. I have my own, and my own is the only one that matters to me." I opened the door, and left a troublesome person that from this day forward would _never _leave me alone.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Ending A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed this odd chapter. The beginning was a bit filling, but showed a bit of Rin's closeness to her family and her open friendship with Miku. But now Len's is intrigued about Rin _now_. I'll just tell you one thing to get you guys excited, there will be Len and Rin development romantically wise next chapter! So tune in :)

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D**

_Tootlez~_

BlowMeAKiss1366


	5. Chapter 5: First Impressions

I Think I'm Falling For You

_By BlowMeAKiss1366_

A/N: Hey y'all! Before you guys pick up your pitchforks, knives, and bazookas; I apologize greatly for postponing this chapter. (I know, I know. I'm a huge ass. I'm sorry! ;_;) I've been extremely busy for the past three months, especially with the last few days of school. I'm a major procrastinator, so I was catching up with grades last minute! All A's and B's! Okay, you caught me...I got one bad grade, and it was a...C-. Horrible. Absolutely horrible, I know. It was F.A.C.E, I'm not good at that subject at all! We we're sowing and...ugh, let's just say I'm not going to make the best cuddly grandmother when the day comes.

Anyway, can you crazy freaks believe that it's summer!? I'm so happy! It's now been eight days since school's been over! And since it's the summer, I'll be updating frequently and not once every few months. (Which I know is a tedious thing for you viewers) I really am sorry about the wait. It won't be happening again for a _long _while. And I know you probably want to stop reading my horrible excuses and just read the chapter. Go ahead, I'm not stopping you.

**Thanks to those who reviewed for chapter 4:**

**ownitlikeaboss**- Thank you! No kidding, Len had it coming! :P

**tacypoc**- Awh, thank you! I do too. :)

**YOLOL**- Thank you for the nice review, it really made me smile! :) In fact, I'm still smiling as I go, haha! Yup, you've got a pretty good idea why Len is the way he is. There's other reasons why, but you probably already have an idea; why do children seek attention at school? There's always a reason! ;) (Hint)

**Guest- **Haha, there will be a lot more ass kicking from Rin! And Gumi will be in this chapter, her character will definitely shine instead of just being mentioned like in the previous chapter. Thank you. :)

**swaggal**- You always leave the nicest reviews. Thank you! I'm trying to make the chapters better than before, you know? I'm glad that that's evident. Yes! I was trying to make it realistic with Rin's filling girl curiosity. Thank you for pointing that out! And hehe, you do get it with what Rin meant with Len. ;)

**Adorable Reader- **Thank you! Gah, Len deserved it. XP

**AwesomeOrange98- **Thank you very much! I'm glad you perceive Rin as a bad ass. (YES! That deserves a for the win fist pump) I know, Len's a bit scary isn't he? Thanks again :D

**KagamineRin02- **Whoa. That's a lot of thought and effort put into your review! (Lol) Yes, quite. And haha, it's fine, I'll answer. I live in the U.S, we can learn French, German, Spanish, or Chinese. Thank you very much for the fun review, it was very quaint. :)

* * *

Chapter 5: First Impressions

**Song Inspiration: **_All the Small Things by Blink-182_

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT **own _Vocaloid _or its characters and I never will. (;_; #sob)

**Rated PG-13 (T) for: **Rude/parody humor, mild language, sensuality, and some suggestive sexual themes.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Lying on my back on my full sized bed, my eyes gaze endlessly at the plain white colored ceiling. My thoughts swaddled over the white paint pointlessly, as I wondered why I haven't painted it something more cheerful yet. Over that period of time, my eye lids felt as if they were slowly dropping. Absentmindedly, I rubbed the inner corner of my eye; evidently fatigue and feeling quite _bored_.

I'm _bored. _Who knew—.

_Tick._

My eyebrows raise.

_Tock._

_Tick._

I rise up slowly and glare hard at my funky chic clock hanging above my dresser. How did I not realize that the ticking from the clock was so tediously annoying like that before? Ugh, stop.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock!_

My eyes widen slightly. I scratch the top of my head and contemplate whether or not my clock is getting louder as if it's trying to push my buttons or if maybe I'm just going a tad mad.

Probably both.

I always knew that that clock was evil. Second thought, I probably should tell Dad to burn it later...

But then what else will wake me up in the mornings for school?

_School._

The thought of school made my eyebrows knit, a scowl formed on my face and simultaneously my hands found their way around my Hello Kitty plush pillow. Poor pillow, it's now on the ground from a man slam to the wall and to the ground.

Stupid school. Stupid teachers. Stupid people. Stupid place.

_Stupid Len!_

It's all his fault! It really is! I don't understand why I am consistently reminding myself that all of this crapwas caused by that silver tongued devil. The reminder isn't making me in the best mood; knowing that I have had misfortune for the past two weeks.

Lost in my thoughts of burning hatred for Len, I get up lazily from bed and mosey over to my orange themed calendar hanging a few inches away from my clock.

I squinted my eyes and traced my index finger lightly across the current day.

My eyebrows rose to a unnatural height as I saw that today was the last day of September. The 30th to be exact. The realization made my heart drop to the end of its register; knowing I could never replace the memories that would've taken place. Who knows? Perhaps it would've been the best two weeks of my life. My friends probably had fun without me...Sigh. Alas, how is it already the last day? Well, let's see...I started at despicable Crypton High School on the ninth...The first week was decent, then the next Monday...Ugh, Len and I had that stupid confrontation.

You know, after that big ordeal, in the back of my mind I thought maybe I had effected that strange and conceited boy. I thought maybe he'd be a smidgin nicer; you know, get a reality check of some sort. Maybe I _am_ ignorant to think I could somehow change him like one of those chick flick movies. This is real life Rin!

Ugh...is it really?

Still though, I would've thought he would cut me slack; just a tad bit! Turns out, _nothing_ fazes him.

I GOT FREAKING SUSPENDED FROM SCHOOL ALL THE WAY UNTIL TOMORROW! Yeah, that's right. Crybaby Len just couldn't stand being wrong and getting served with a hot dish, and—poof! Got myself suspended from the principle by Len snitching on me. However, I suppose I was a bit astonished to see I didn't get expelled, especially under Len's control. Maybe he did let loose a little bit; Miku _did _tell me that that was the risk of being expelled. But I guess she was wrong.

Hmmm... But still! Even if he did give me little bit of special treatment, did he really have to get so pissed off about paint?!

It was only _paint_!

Man... perhaps that scarred him.

I hope it did. Damn, I really hope it did. I pray to the Lord above that that prank did some kind of damage to his gigantic ego.

Oh? And what did my parents do? Well, since I didn't tell them about the prank I set up for a bully, I got grounded along the suspension. It didn't matter that he had it coming, but the fact I did it without their consent. Dad was especially pissed off since I guess that turned out to be expensive red paint for the basement door.

I'm sorry, don't take this the wrong way as if I'm some inconsiderate and spoiled brat, but that color would've been horrendous. I mean, I suppose I know now why Len was so pissed. It probably stained his hair some—the red paint was _that _red. Even though I got into messy and heated trouble, I did some good right? No more worrying about a heinous door.

Now that I'm pondering it, I wonder if Len had to take a few stops at a hair salon. Hehe, that's actually really funny.

Well, actually...meh, probably not. He probably had one of the best hair beauticians in the country revert his hair and come to _his _house.

But then again, the beautician could be a psycho with taste and change his hair to a neon yellow! Now that'd be gold!

...

I really should stop attempting to be optimistic. I just...I'm too depressed to look on the "bright side" at this current point in time.

These past two weeks have been peachy. Wonderful. _Magnificent_. The best two weeks of my whole diddly squat life.

HA! You know I'm joking right?! I hope you did! These past two weeks have been horrible! The constant reminder everyday that Len won even though I so burned him isn't a nice thought along with being grounded from: no contact with friends, mad and lectured filled parents, no texting, no computer, and worst of all, no God damn oranges! Even if it is very healthy for you, which may I mind you is! I looked it up for myself, and citrus fruit is like _chocolate_ to a brain! It stimulates it like no tomorrow! But no, since it's considered a desert to me, I'm not allowed to lay one petite finger on it! Isn't that awesome?! Not! These conspicuous restrictions aren't exactly the best reminiscing of your life! You know, not having oranges is like not having chocolate! Along with that, it makes me land into a foul mood.

God damn it! My goal to stand up for myself back fired on my ass big time.

I sigh dramatically, and sit back on my bed. There was nothing better to do; worse, my parents are at work right now and they left me a list of chores to do. Not. Fun.

You'd think they'd have _some _sympathy for their only and favorite daughter.

Guess not.

Maybe I should consider running away; change my name to Cornholio and ask strangers if they have TP for my "bunghole", hopefully one of them will be filthy rich and give me all the "TP" that I'm in need for.

…

Brain fart.

Back to Len; maybe revenge is not the best thing to do, obviously with all the punishment I'm receiving even though in this story I'm clearly the protagonist while _he's _the antagonist. Ever heard of the good guy loosing to the bad guy? I sure haven't.

Guess this story's original. Tch, screw original! I want recycled ideas, damn it!

Alas, not changing my undying and very evident hatred towards him, I will no longer try and pull stupid stunts on him. Obviously, those will not work; I'll only be the one the prank was pulled on in the end.

Speaking of pranks, I still wonder why Neru bailed out on me.

Real friend she is. (Insert sarcasm here) I'm still really peeved about that, I mean, if we were in the opposite positions I would've stood up for her. Guess that shows what kind of person she is, she clearly puts herself first before others.

Judging and perhaps being a bit harsh too fast? I don't think so.

Cut me some slack, I'm grounded, suspended from school, lonely, irritated, melancholic, and sad. I feel isolated in the world even though its only been two weeks, precisely fourteen days of being gone from school. The place where most people remember you from. Do you have any idea what it feels like to be stranded on an island without anything that makes you happy for FOURTEEN MOFO-ing DAYS? It's absolute torture, if anything worse than Hell.

Call me over dramatic, I call it honesty. Besides feeling as if I'm absent from the world at this moment, I miss my new friends and I hate the idea of missing all that school homework. You know how much I'm going to have to make up for that crap?! Ugh, I hate this so much. So very much indeed!

Ugh, I feel like I'm being _way_ too negative. I gotta lighten up; perhaps I should do those 'fun' chores now. That will definitely keep me preoccupied for the time being. At least until my parents get home so I don't feel like such a lonely train wreck.

Before I made my way to the first floor, I peered over my shoulder to see what time it was on my digital clock. My parents would be getting off work around five. _3:13PM_, huh, people are going to be out of school in about two minutes. Lucky them...

I wish I could at _least _text my friends to know the latest updates. And I'm a bit ashamed to say this, but I'm oddly curious to know how Len's doing. Not meaning anything more than that, I wonder if he's acting the slightest bit different.

Hah, yeah, okay. Now I am going to have turn myself into the looney bin. So much for trying to be "normal." Then again, normal's boring anyway. Maybe I should stop talking. That'll do 'er!

Making my way downstairs to find the list of chores on the coffee table, I groaned at the list/letter that my parents left for me.

_Dear Rin,_

_Here are the chores that your father and I would like to have done before we get home. No watching TV until done. _Oops, too late. What? I'm here with absolutely nothing to do for days, and they expect me not to break rules? Psh, yeah right. _We love you and you get to return to school tomorrow! And deary, your grounded butt will end tomorrow too. Cheers! _I am actually really joyful about that.

_-Wash dishes_

_-Dry dishes_

_-Put clean dishes away_

_-Clean cat box_

_-Put in new trash bag_

_-Vacuum rugs_

_-Pick up around the house_

_-Grab mail_

_Love you boo-boo bear!_

_Mom_

I sweat dropped at the repeated nick name that from the age of six she continues to call me. God. What else is new? Even though that irritated me, I couldn't hide the smile that lingered on my face. Once again though, I groaned at the cat box chore. I forgot about our cat Jade half the time, she's my cute cat though! I just hate the stuff she gives back to me as 'little presents'.

Yuck!

I'll just do the chores by order. That's the most simplest way. I'll get the tedious dishes out of the way, then I'll clean that beyond disgusting cat box, throw it in the trash can, take out the trash, put in a new trash can, vacuum (Thank GOD that there are only two rugs I have get, I'm so happy the floor is shiny and dark wood), pick up the house a bit, and get the mail. Who knows, maybe I'll see Miku on my way out to check the mail. Well, probably not. It won't take me two hours to get chores done; if anything only one hour. I'm faster than the speed of light, I should like...create my own superhero or something and name her Superlight!

Now I'm just being lamer than lame. Ugh, better get to the kitchen before I make up more utterly ridiculous names for superheros that would never make the theaters nor comics.

Lazily making my way to the big kitchen with lots of cabinet space that I learned I actually like in a home, I grab the dish soap, sponge, and blocker out from underneath the cabinet of the sank.

I ran my fingers through my loose blonde hair and sighed heavily. Man, I'm _so _lazy. I really don't want to do chores, but either that or stay grounded. I'm pretty sick of being grounded so I have no choice but to take option one.

I turned on the faucet and turned it to almost as hot as it could go. I didn't want to burn myself; I'm more paranoid ever since last year. I was washing the dishes like usual, and I had made scrambled eggs that morning in a frying pan. (May I mind you, I'm a horrible cook and I made a huge mess from the three eggs of yolk) The scrambled egg bits were being the most stubborn I had ever seen and I knew I had met my match. So, without any hesitation (only frustration) I turned on the water as hot as it could go. I applied the frying pan underneath it so it could soak up, only for the water to fling like splattering oil grease right onto my face.

It hurt like Hell and to this day I have a little scar from it on my forehead. I usually put a touch of concealer on it so the ugly scar wouldn't show. I'm very insecure about it, it makes me feel as if I have a third eye.

Damn, I've told people countless of times that I'm not interested in being Indian! I'm already enough nationalities as it is! (Oh my God, am I racist or in denial? Take your pick)

After that unfortunate and embarrassing incident (you know my parents were made fun of me for it, refer to fifteen days ago) I got into many small arguments with Mom why we don't just use a dishwasher. She says she doesn't trust them and that they don't do a good job and blah blah blah. Look Mom, don't you see I don't really care? I'm a teenager, do I look like I want to do chores after school in my free time? No! I would much rather gossip like regular girls that I always hate on secretly; completely aware that I'm such a hypocrite.

I'm starting to think everyone thrives on gossiping and swamping juicy secrets. Am I or am I not right? Be honest, I'm starting to think I'm a bigger hypocrite than what my mind can handle. I don't like it, but...hey, my classic excuse is that I'm not perfect just like everyone else.

Isn't that right? I mean, everyone (well, I hope majority anyway) spends everyday improving themselves throughout their long life. I think that's why old people are so wise and stuff, they see things that I for example couldn't see until I experienced myself.

Haha, look at me, I keep on rambling about life lessons and some things that put me off. Really, I fascinate even myself at times. And—ah! Look at that, I'm already almost done washing the dishes! Mmm, the smell of lavender from the dish soap is making me feel gleeful in a very weird way.

I'm starting to question my sanity. Although, who doesn't?

Excuses again. I need to stop, its not like I'm a bad person. I'm a bad person if I put things in front of conflicts that I, myself, either can't understand or that I don't want to understand. You catch my drift?

Sniff, nobody does. All I'm saying is, it's better to be honest than a liar.

So I'll admit one of my sins right now for the Hell of it and to get the time to pass faster as I get these bad boy dishes done in a jiffy.

Hehe, jiffy~! Such a fun word! Isn't there a car wash place called _Jiffy_? Oh my God, I have officially gone hysterical! I need people to bring me back to myself! Or else by the end of today (even though I'm going back to school tomorrow and returning to normal life routines) I'm going to end up in Batman's Asylum.

Oh my God, that just reminded me of that Batman game for _Xbox 360—_have you guys notice I keep jumping from different topics to different topics? Sigh. This is why I can't be left alone like this for a long period of time.

Sure, I don't mind being alone, if anything I give people so much space they start to accuse me for hating them and stuff that isn't remotely true! But, I'm an extravert after all and I gain energy when I'm with people. So, when I'm left alone like I should be every once in awhile, I start to loose my crackers a bit if you know what I mean.

Anyway, what was I talking about again? Oh yeah, I was going to admit something and that was about a certain someone I kept complaining about irritatingly when I was up in my room.

Is it bad that I still think Len is a bit attractive? Oh, that felt so much better. Don't get me wrong, I don't care for his personality at all and I could see him being the type of person who gets under my skin every two seconds but...even though I protest that he looks like a monkey he is pretty attractive.

You know, the thing is though that I really have to admit—oh look, I'm done with the dishes! Yay! Okay, got to take the block out and start drying these babies! Now, where's a good wash cloth? Oh, here we are—is that my dream guy and ones that I find that are attractive are the evil geniuses with good looks. Am I twisted for that?

Maybe it's due to the fact that my perspective from theirs is totally different so the opposite attracts me. So, does that mean that evil people with good looks find good people with good looks attractive? You have to wonder...

Although, I'm not implying at all Len is my dream guy. I promise you that! (He's too much of a crybaby, anyway. Not to mention he caused me to feel like crap such as today) It's just...maybe Mikuo...

Oh my God, am I actually talking about Miku's brother right now? Have I got coo-coo? I've only seen him once—well, actually more than that since he gets the mail everyday and I can't help but watch him as he does so—and I get that fluttery feeling. He's pretty cute, he seems like he has a tough exterior yet he looks like he's a softie in the inside. But what really has me going is when Miku and I had talked two Sundays ago, when she was talking about softball and her brother that she's envious of how he's so intelligent and being able to get into such a good private school.

It makes me wonder, how smart is he exactly? When we made contact for the first time, he had this real cool look that told me he was aware of anyone's motives. It intimidates yet intrigues me at the same time.

I have this weird longing to talk to him again. In the back of my mind I have this bit of hope that clings on to my brain like a blood-sucking leech refusing to let go that tells me as my intuitive side that maybe he feels the same way as I do.

Alas, I'm not a good analyzer, so I could be wrong.

Guys, am I creep for already crushing on my closest friend at the moment's brother? I can't help it, you know what they say. You can't help who you're attracted too and I'm not going to hide it. Why hide it in my mental state? I can hide it externally, if anything that's easy. I say it's easy to trick externally but hard to do it internally. You can't really lie to yourself once you have that undying emotion of desire.

Now, I'm just sounding crazy again.

…

Sigh.

Yes! I just got done drying and putting the dishes away! I'm so proud of myself! Let's see...next is the cat box. Ugh, that's _always _fun.

I wonder if you could really make a game out of a cat box. If there is one invented, to be honest I don't want any part of it. I can't help but shiver at the mental pictures that automatically pop into my brain. I shake my head as if shaking the pictures out of my ears.

Next to the metallic trash can, the cabinet holds plastic bags, trash bags, and random phone books. I grab two plastic bags that we saved from _Woodman's_, and doubled bag it just in case I missed any holes that could withdraw...Jade's "gifts".

I sigh and head down stairs. I'll spare you the gross details and just say it's bit of a mess. How can one cute and cuddly creature produce something _so _nasty? I can't comprehend how people can take care of three dogs. Imagine how messy _that _is? Poor suckers.

Anyway, I'm pretty excited to go back to school tomorrow—despite I'm most likely going to bump heads with Len—I'm excited to see all my friends and know what is all happening. Although, besides all that, I'm a bit nervous to see if a lot of people hate me due to the prank I pulled on Len. Did he cry about it? (Not literally, figuratively I hope...) Did he write a petition of how many people hate Rin Kagamine? Did he tell them to bully me like I "bullied" him? The possibilities are endless and I tried throughout these two weeks not to let it pass me by. If anything to be honest, this is the first time it has crossed my mind. Ironically, it would cross it the day before my dramatic return.

Now that I think about it, I'll be very astonished if Len didn't get everyone to hate me. I think I'd actually kind of appreciate him a bit. _Just _a bit and nothing more. Well, I might as well move on from these nerve wrecking thoughts, I don't want to get scared of my own shadow.

Especially since I'm down in the basement right now. Yikes. Not trying to be random (alas the fact I've been random this entire day) but I strongly dislike it so much when I have to turn my back and run up the stairs with my heart beating against my rib cage in such a hard way. It feels like someone or something is chasing me up the stairs. Maybe this new place is haunted. I believe in ghosts, I'm not the skeptical type; but that thought...oh my God, what if it's a ghost that has been taking my socks to be funny?! Maybe it's not the creepy ass blankets!

I'm getting goosebumps and now it's time to stop thinking about the paranormal! And it's also time to get out of this basement! Now to vacuum...UGH.

Relax Rin, it's only two rugs. It's not _that _terrible.

Moving on from that subject, I want to talk about Miku's sport. Yeah, not Miku I already think I know too much about that ADHD weirdo—for fun during Thanksgiving break or something I want to go to the doctor and get her a check up for that! Haha, and maybe Mikuo would come with too! Oh my God that'd be aweso—am I being serious? Really? REALLY?!

Sometimes, I wonder if I'm boy crazy. Seems a bit out of my character considering I'm not a fan of Len. But that's because he's obnoxious. I mean, all the days I've been at school I was focused on Len and I don't like him so you kind of get what I'm getting at. The only guy I actually like (besides having a minor crush on Mikuo) is Kaito, he's funny and nice. The complete opposite of baboob. Hehe, haven't used that nickname in awhile. In a sense, I kind of missed it. However, speaking of Kaito, I think Miku likes him. I wonder if he likes her... I haven't really been paying attention and I already I assumed that his main love interest was ice cream. Seriously, there was an ice cream day in the cafeteria two Wednesdays ago, and he was just scarfing them down as if he'd never would have ice cream again.

Hehe, and Miku was just gazing lovingly at him. She likes the fat, ice cream custard kind of guy huh? I have to admit, he is rather likeable but to me not crush wise. I really should observe so that I can tell her that he so obviously likes her when she thought that I was completely unaware that she would be secretly over joyed by that. Miku's really pretty, nice, and funny, I can't see why Kaito wouldn't like her. In fact, I kind of think they match each other pretty nicely.

Thinking about how compatible they are made me feel slightly jealous. I wish a guy was perfect out there for me; maybe I'm yet to meet him at Crypton. I was only there for six days. I'm probably missing more than I think.

Oh, who am I trying to trick? I'm probably going to end up like those psychotic old and lonely ladies that owns a dozen cats. I mean look at me now, I already am a cat person.

Great...I can see the future now. Sniff, no expensive wedding.

HEY! I'm _not _materialistic, I just want a very nice wedding. It's every girl's dream! Of COURSE it's okay for it to be a boy's dream too...I'm nothing against that.

I swear to God, when I get into a romantic relationship I better not be the man in the relationship. I don't think I'd have any dignity left afterward.

Speaking of relationships, it's confession time! I've never dated anyone before. Yep! You read me right, never. N-E-V-E-R!

IN YOUR FACE JUSTIN BIEBER!

...Uh, yeah. Anyway, I've never have been. Embarrassing enough, I'm actually an old fashioned romantic and I'm saving myself for a guy that loves me for me and only me. Like any girl's dream as cliché, cheesy, and gay as that sounds.

Why waste away my first ever boyfriend for a tool bag? Also, don't be thinking that I've never been asked out before! B-because I have! (Like twice.) Another thing about my rules and principles of dating is that I will never, ever, ever, EVER ask a boy out.

Look, I know it's popular nowadays that girls ask the guys out. Well, my mom taught me (more like brain washed me) that I mustn't ask the guy out and it's the guy's job. Just like it is when proposing.

Ugh, it actually stayed in my head regrettably and I have stood by the rule for ten years now. (Kindergarten through ninth grade, well the beginning of ninth grade so far) I know I should listen to my mom, but sometimes I wonder if I should've done something in the past. Oh well, if a guy likes me and wants to date me he will have enough damn balls to ask me out himself.

And that is that.

I'm done preaching now along with vacuuming, thank God. Now, I just got to pick up which will probably only take me about five minutes. The house is pretty tidy since both of my parents are clean freaks.

I'm the one that's not a clean freak, if anything I'm messy yet when other people are messy I'm disgusted. Told you, I'm a hypocrite yet I hate hypocrites.

Once again, brain fart.

Now to pick up the living room—oh, nope. Looks good—next is the other rooms. Ughhh...too much...work. I look up at the clock hanging above the living room TV as my eyes widen immensely. Whoa, it's already four fifty. That's crazy! I better pick up the pace before jolly parents get home, and ugh. I still gotta get that stupid mail. It's probably filled with coupons to _Little Caesars _again. I'm so sick of pizza, seriously, are my parents trying to make me fat?

Either way I'd be complaining. Sometimes, I don't like being a teenager. You see what the hormones do you to you?

Back to what I was saying so I can forget about the time, what was I talking about again...? Oh yeah! I totally forgot, I was dragging out Miku's love interest and blah blah blah again. You see how hysterical I am? Usually, my thoughts are orderly but man they are so random today! I apologize!

Miku is currently in softball, and I'm super duper jealous I'm not in a sport yet. She told me two Thursdays ago that it was almost done so that she can walk with me home, but I want to see if there are any sports opening up even though it's already getting cold out. I really hope I'm wrong and that the sports aren't starting in the spring. I really and truly don't want to have to wait that long. Anyway, the sport that I long to do is soccer. Soccer is my forte, I'm actually pretty good at it! My favorite position was left mid, but I usually was left defender. Sure, defending was fun, but actually making the goals made you known. And I like to be known, it makes you feel special and what human being doesn't like to feel different from everyone else? Alas, my coach from Junior High told me that my legs were the best at defense; so before this year I started to run a lot since the reason why I wasn't in mid was due to the fact I wasn't that fast of a runner.

It's different now! ...I hope. Anyway, when I got to school tomorrow I have GYM class, so I'll ask my GYM teacher, Mr. Sulzback if sports are going to start any time soon. Probably not though, since October is about to begin.

Oh well, at least I can look to Halloween. I love dressing up scary, not like a sexy and seductive nurse, tiger, or even that Mario guy with the pedo stache. I really like to scare people and I'm good at too; last year I was ghost face from _Scream _and people would back away when I'd come near them. I'd have to stifle my laugh.

Plus my mother is a horror flick freak, so when horror movie fest comes on TV which it probably will by this week, she's going to make me watch them with her. Oh Lord, poor Dad. Yeah, I guess you could say Dad's a bit of a sissy. Haha, this is why I don't want to be the male in the relationship. But I have a strong feeling I will, and usually my girl intuition is spot on. Hmm...

Yay! I'm done! Done! Done! Done! Stupid chores. To think I have to do those same things everyday, spare the vacuuming only to once a week. Now all I have to do is go outside with the bright and threatening sun and get the stupid coupons from the mailbox. Better hurry, it's already five twenty five.

I open the garage door by the trash can, and slip into my crappy lawn mowing shoes and walked lazily once again towards the mail box on the curb and then a thought occurs to me.

I wonder if Miku is home yet from softball practice. I wish I could drop by and say hi. Or maybe Mikuo's home? What if he was watching me? Hehe!

Now, I really am scaring myself. Knock it off, hysterical Rin. Knock it off!

Once again, I flip my bangs out of my face slightly out of mere habit and open the mail box. Surprisingly there was a lot of mail consisting of course, coupons and bills and—and?! How is there an 'and' after coupons and bills? What is this? A note?

Interested in only that note and assuming it was for me, I hold the rest of the stuff that was junk to me by my arm against my chest. Adjusting to using one hand.

It was a note just wrote simply on notebook sheet of paper, not in a letter or anything. Just a four timed folded note. My curiosity and sense of excitement consumed me as I quickly unraveled the paper.

_Rin,_

_Hi. I'm kinda bad at writing, especially notes. Their easy though when it only consists of one sentence. But this time, this is not the case. Anyway, I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. To be honest, I didn't really like you at first, but as I observed you, you looked strong willed and happy. And to be truthful, I admire that very much. If anything, I'm jealous someone can look so enjoy filled as you do. You know who I am and I know who you are. Well, this "note" is getting too long. I really find you something, and I'll continue to see something perhaps a lot of people can't see in you._

_Love, _

_X_

When I got done with that note, my face immediately sky rocketed it's normal body temperature and my cheeks were stained with blush.

"W-what?" I couldn't help but wonder out loud. This was...so unbelievably sweet. To tell you frankly, I wanted to frame this note in a little frame at that moment and read it again and again. I was so flattered, and it felt so good.

Was this perhaps a love letter? Who could it be from? Do they really hold these feelings for me? Really?! A bunch of overbearing questions came to me like an endless pair of train tracks. I read over the note again, my feet were planted firmly to the ground by the mail box; the lid still remained open.

A few seconds later though, my smile faltered at the sentence _"To be honest, I didn't really like you at first" _that sounded a bit...familiar.

And that's when I shocked myself. I'm not that dense, I don't insist it could be something completely preposterous. And I'm not the type to keep wondering so my first conclusion was that...could this note be from Len?

OH MY GOD! NO! NO! It couldn't be! I felt a bit of satisfactory though as I thought that. I mean, he doesn't (didn't?) like me but now he does? But then again...I stopped my shocking and disturbing theory and thought again. But then...would Len really write something like that? Observing him for a week, he doesn't look like the type to be subtle about his affections. Just a theory though. He looks like the type of person who would be much more direct.

Hmm...who's more subtle?

OH MY GOD! C-could it be...? I turned around from the mail box and stare wide eyed at Miku's house. Could this note be from Mikuo? My heart beat sped up quickly, and the words that were so flattering and sweet lingered through my mind, and the more I thought about it the more I felt like melting to the ground from bashfulness. How could someone think this flattering of me?

But...Mikuo...I don't think he likes me. Or would think that way of me. And when would he watch me? OH MY GOD! You don't think he watches me watch him right?

Now I'm just getting paranoid again. I grew a frown as to maybe it wasn't Mikuo. After that disappointing thought, I wondered when someone sneaked this in here. And if it wasn't Mikuo or Len, who else could it be that knows where I live?

Suddenly, a horrible thought occurred to me, as then I felt like I wanted to cry from this _especially _disappointing thought. What if it was Miku or one my new friends? We're they doing that just to yank my chain? I couldn't help but feel a bit angry about that. I mean, I don't know for sure but it's my best guess.

Sure, I feel I should just laugh it over but I feel like I just died a little bit inside. I really did get excited for nothing. They probably wanted me to tell them like an excited five year old kid about the note and then laugh at my clueless self.

I sighed disappointed, and crumpled up the piece of paper. I felt melancholy again.

Oh well, good thing I have a smart brain. I look down in my hand at the crumpled piece of paper and already planned to throwing it away once I got inside the house.

My sad thoughts were interrupted by my parents suddenly driving in the drive way and honking like an obnoxious pair of maniacs as they laughed at my surprised face.

GOD DAMN IT! I HATE PEOPLE!

* * *

I returned to school the next day; I had told myself to forget about the note and about how depressing the last two weeks had been. Currently, Miku and Gumi were telling me what had happen when I was gone. Nothing really caught my interest.

We're sitting on the school's front steps. Even though nothing is really catching my interest while I was gone that they were telling me, I was content to be with people again, specifically my new friends. Being stuck alone for such a long period of time wasn't fun.

"Oh my God, and Kaito spilled that ice cream cone all over Miku's hair!" Gumi stifled a giggle evidently hard. I raised an eyebrow, "and she got SO mad! Right, Miku? Remember, remember?" she nudged her as Miku gave her a dead eye look.

She pouted, "Yes I remember. I didn't think it was all that funny."

"Oh, don't be such a sour puss, Miku-ku," Gumi cooed, smiling ear to ear. I grinned big at this scene as Miku continued to tell Gumi in a subtle way to shut her trap.

"So that's about it huh?" I stood up and dusted off my skirt, feeling as if ants were on me. Can never be too careful with those creepy ass insects.

Miku nodded, "Yup! You didn't miss much, oh but one thing with Len," she began as my ears then perked up. "He was a lot more silent, it was weird. All his fan girls were even asking him what was wrong; you'd think he'd be satisfied."

I smiled crookedly although I'm not quite sure why, "He probably missed me," I shrugged carelessly. I stuck out my tongue teasingly and was starting to walk up the stairs to first period.

Gumi and Miku exchanged glances. "Could be true," Gumi told me with a serious tone. I twisted my head in their direction and scoffed.

"Hah! I was kidding guys, pure joke. Like that weirdo would miss me, he got what he wanted. Now I'm going to leave him alone so nothing else happens. Two weeks like that was miserable you know," I said a matter-a-factly.

"Yeah! I agree! One time, Mikuo got me in trouble, like he did it on _purpose_, and I was grounded for a week with nothing to entertain myself with! I wanted to _murder _him! Damn, ugly monkey brat!" Whoa. Slow down, Miku. Haha, it's funny because they're twins so...she's...technically...never mind.

I laughed as so did Gumi. "I kinda want to know," I admitted. "What could ground you for a week without anything? That's a bit harsh."

"No kidding, if I got grounded like that, I'd cry." Gumi agreed.

Miku and I looked at each other and then at her with 'really-yeah-right' looks. "You never get any trouble, you're too sweet." Miku spat out, obviously jealous by this trait. "I could never last, I always have to speak my mind. And sometimes, my parents think that there's something wrong me!" her left eye twitched unnaturally. "Isn't that crazy!?"

Gumi and I backed away slowly. "We all know," I said slowly, as Miku frowned and faked cried.

She wiped away...what the, did she carry eye drops with her? Anyway, Miku smiled and continued. "Well...it's a bit embarrassing, I'll tell you guys at lunch, I can't risk anyone hearing! What if the government heard!? You know that there are cameras every where right? It's scary!" she visibly shivered, and left me pressing my hand on my mouth, hiding a laugh that wanted to escape. Never laugh at Miku when she's talking about the government or else she'll think that you're part of the government as a robot stalking her every move.

Don't look at me like that, it's true. I did it once and it took me an hour to convince her that everything was going to be okay and that I was just a normal—that's an understatement—human being.

"Miku...you worry me sometimes," Gumi spoke softly with her eyebrows narrowed in a scared expression. "Just breathe, remember when we practiced that?" Pfft. What? I gazed unknowingly at Gumi as she was calming a bi-polar and ADHD crazed girl. She really is a cute girl. Why are all my friends so cute? Although, Gumi's personality actually matches her appearance unlike Miku and Len.

"Rin, stop looking at Gumi like that...you're scaring me!" Miku cried out in an exaggerated tone as I jolted back from this and felt myself blush.

"Uh, er, I wasn't!" I protested. "I was spacing out, sorry." I'm such a good liar. And once again I'm going against my own motto when I just said that it's better to be honest in any situation.

Oh well...

"Oh, Miku!" Gumi looked exasperated and we all laughed at each others weirdness and just the way they looked had me tearing up. The bell then rung and we continued to laugh for no reason. By that time, I remembered what it was like to be with my friends and I forgot about the note and the miserable two weeks.

Suddenly to my udder shock I heard someone call out my name. It sounded...masculine. "Rin!"

I turned around on the stairs and to my shock, it was Len. Miku and Gumi turned around as well, but Miku felt awkward so she took off with Gumi grasping her arm and flying right next to her.

Huh? This was strange. What did he want? UGH. The Hell.

I knitted my eyebrows. But I remembered about not letting him burst my bubble anymore and remain calm. "Wh...what do you want?" I asked, trying my best to sound causal. Although, if you knew me well enough, you could tell in my voice that there was something definitely wrong.

"You..." My eyes widen at this and I felt my heart jump. Stupid heart! Of course it's easily flattered. "I was thinking about what you said." Suddenly what he said made my heart stop at the misunderstood consumption.

I was a bit confused. Was he meaning when I told him off? "Okay?" I gestured him to go one, "Why are you telling me this?"

He looked a bit startled by my lack of interest and his eyes burned of frustration but he refused to let it show. "You were wrong, weren't you?" he made it sound more like a statement than a question.

I knitted my eyebrows and frowned. "What are you talking about? Look, I'm not going to be late to class so—"

His hand went through his hair as he called out to me once again, "Wait! Don't you dare leave—" I looked at him with a surprised look. "I mean," he caught himself. "Wasn't that the worst thing ever being gone like that? Wasn't it lonely?" he smirked a little while saying this as I had a epiphany about what this whole suspension thing was about. Now I know why he didn't expel me.

"You wanted me to be alone... like that? What...what is wrong with you?" I can't help but freak out a bit in exasperation.

He looked taken aback and quite insulted. "There's nothing wrong with me!" his blue eyes sparked. "But I was the right all along right?"

Suddenly I felt a bit satisfied with what he was doing. He was trying to set in a point. Even someone as conceited as him second thought himself. He thought I was right! He's trying to convince me that _he _was right! That you have to be with people in order to feel within power.

Wow, he's a bit...well, it shows something about how stubborn his character is.

I smiled crookedly at his little act at trying to get my approval. It's like he cared. "You knew I was right, yet you tried changing my mind to fool me, huh?" he looked at me with wide eyes. "Nice one, but nah, it wasn't too bad. I mean, I have my parents so it was all good. Actually it was nice to get off school—" As I was lying I was talking on and on and about how "great" it was; Len looked visibly irritated and annoyed with my over confidence.

"Hmpf. Yeah right," he muttered then added, "like I care," his tone changed to irritation. Awh, he didn't get his way again. Haha, this is kind of funny. I'm not even trying to make him mad, I'm just trying to say that he was wrong. That's all. "Anyway..." his voice lowered and flipped his bangs out of his face. God Len, hurry it up! I could careless, but I know you'll kill me if I walk away.

I'm going to get a detention for being tardy. I know I will. Oh well...

I rolled my eyes. "Is that all you were going to say? To get an approval from me?" I blurted out nonchalantly as I was about to turn around, however, he grabbed my wrist similar to when he dragged me to the principle's office.

"That's not it at all! I don't care about someone as ugly as you's approval! I was just checking if your life was in check, I was just being caring," he scoffed and held his hand to his heart.

Did he just really call me ugly? Ugh, rude bastard.

"That's not all though," he continued. "I've been thinking, you're a bit stubborn and I need that for my...heh, well you know. Fan base," he waved his hand in the air with a proud smirk. "And you could be in it, you know to get things in tact if they spiral out of control," he caressed my chin. "I see potential. All I'm saying is," he stopped and turned around with a fast and full of attitude turn. Oh GAG ME, what is this bull shit he's going on about?

His head is up his ass again. And ugh, he touched me! Yuck!

My eyes bored into his back, "You're allowed to talk to me during school, but not during lunch because that's when everyone is around me and I don't want them to see you and that ridiculous bow of yours. Has anyone ever told you it's childish? However, let's see... you can talk to me...hn, between now and ten...then..." he pointed to his chin, "Man, I'm going to have to get a schedule."

My eyes were practically bulging out of my eye sockets. What. The. Hell!? What is he talking about!? What makes him think—UGH! He's so irritating!

"Whoa whoa whoa pretty boy," I held my hand up for him to stop as he knitted his eyebrows.

"Pretty boy? And who told you you could interrupt me? Now I'm going to have to plan all that again—"

I ignored his pity dialogue, "What the Hell makes you think that I want to talk to you? Really? Seriously? Are you as dumb as you look?" I spat out irritated, who did he take me for? I thought he was going to leave me alone and yet he's still at it! He's definitely a strange one!

His eyes narrowed, "You're interrupting me again," he paused, "and hold it, what did you say to me?"

"GOD! Who are you? Helen Keller?!" I cried out with a huge sigh. I swear my blonde and short hair was getting messy from my outbursts.

"What does she have to do with anything? She was very intelligent with what she had," wow! He's actually smart. Awesome. (Once again, insert sarcasm here) "and no, my name is Len Kagamine. You know, like the opposite of your name—"

"I know! Just, gah, you're impossible!" I face palmed at his ignorance as he eyed me carefully.

"Um, thanks?"

"Just leave me alone and don't talk to me. I told you I wasn't going to be a follower like everyone else, what more do you need to go through your thick mind?!"

"Because!" Len's eyes were filled with surprise flare. "Everyone likes me! And they always have! I'm perfect! I have good looks and I'm smart! What more could you want? First impressions?"

Oh my God.

He's just...

#$^$*$(*%&(%&*!

"Haven't you gotten the hint that I'm not like everyone else? Jesus Christ, you're slower than an evil sn-snail!" I stammered the last part struggling to make a retort.

"A cute snail, right?" he smirked. That's when I lost it. Completely lost it.

I pulled him by the ear which really surprised him, "Ow! What the Hell! Put me down, you ugly girl! Ooh! You're _so _dead! Ow!"

"Do you ever freaking listen to yourself?! You're obnoxious, annoying, rude, ignorant, and just plain conceited! You think you're always right, which, ha, YOU'RE NOT! Reality freaking check! And another thing, I don't get what's so good looking about you! You call me ugly yet we ironically look alike! Hasn't that ever occurred to you!?" he stopped and reflected. Ugh, rhetorical question dumb ass. "You're so annoying! I'd never like you! So do me a favor, don't talk to me, don't look at me, and don't even think about me!"

He made a face. "Ew, I wouldn't think about you. I bet you think about me though," he chuckled.

I'm done.

I released him with an annoyed face. "I hate you." I deadpanned. "I will never ever like you." his smirk went away instantly and to my astonishment he had an actual reaction to what I was saying. I felt actually a bit bad; his eyes looked like they were filled with hurt. "And..." I heaved, "Your pony tail, it's horrible. And that's all I'm going to say. Excuse me," I left him as he just stood there. I didn't want to see his face.

Ugh, maybe I was a bit harsh.

NO! No conscience, you will not feel bad! He did all that crap to you! And even threatened your family! Hell, I'm actually surprised he did threaten my family just now.

I entered class as everyone 'oooed' at me. So much for sneaking to my desk.

"Detention—"

"You say I, I say don't care," I sassed tiredly, and entered my desk as my teacher just looked at me with a confused look.

Whatever.

_After School Detention..._

This is incredibly boring. Do you have any idea how long I've been sitting in this desk next to a smelly delinquent?

Oh, I know you guys don't care. I know I don't. Sigh.

I rested my head on my hand and watched the clock. Just three more minutes then I could escape this Hell hole. My thoughts drifted slowly like a slide show to what my day was like. I had fun with friends all day, although I did yell at Neru a bit. She apologized about that whole prank thing, but it still irked me to a far extent.

Am I becoming too harsh? I ask myself that not only because of Neru, but because of Len. I can't believe I actually feel guilty about that. I mean, he was rude and mean to me but when I do it I feel like I'm horrible. He didn't look at me once today, except GYM class. When I was asking about Soccer, (which unfortunately is starting in spring, damn it) I felt him eying me. I felt a bit uncomfortable; he was probably burning holes in my back.

Oh, time to leave.

I started walking home but then one thought occurs to me that was definitely weird about Len. In GYM, after talking to the teacher, I was walking into the weight room to meet Meiko and...I glanced over at Len as he was talking to a group of people and noticed that his hair...it was out of his pony tail.

* * *

Oh my God, my longest chapter yet. Haha, this chapter mainly focused on what goes on in Rin's head. A long chapter that is necessary to learn about Rin's psychological mind. I feel actually bad for Len T_T This chapter had a lot of secrets that will be shown in later chapters that maybe some will catch up on! Haha, and next chapter will be out next week if...

**I get at least 7 reviews for this chapter! It's required!**

Hehe, I'm evil aren't I? ;) Next chapter it won't be so weird. This one was more weird due to know more about Rin, but the next one will involve all the characters. I'm sorry if the end lacked more detail, but lets face it...my hands were tired and I'm hungry. XD

Tell me what you guys think of the characters by the way. I'm very interested to know! Every character will be shown in the next chapter and will be longer than this one believe it or not! The dialogue and detail will balance out good hopefully!

Until then! REVIEW! THANKS GUYS! :D

_Tootlez~_

BlowMeAKiss1366


End file.
